The Will of a Lady
by abbyzlife26
Summary: Women can play an equally important role in shaping a dynasty. Catelyn Tully will be on such woman- if she was more like Olenna Tyrell & Tywin Lanninster rather then the simple woman she was shown in cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Year 284 AL

Catelyn Tully now Stark was feeling the chill that came as part of her new home- Winterfell, even though she was in bed with her husband in the warmest chambers of the castle. Winterfell-The ancient seat of the Starks - The Lord Paramount of the North-the biggest of the seven kingdoms. Although she had been mentally prepare for this day, since her betrothal to Brandon Stark, her bones still shivered from the cold winds. It may also have to do with the events that had brought her here. Catelyn or Cat, as her family called her had arrived to Winterfell to a different North, a different house Stark and even a different Lord Husband in contrary to her father's plans. But, she was not the eldest (and even the smartest) child of Hoster Tully for anything; she knew how to make the best of the circumstances that live presented. But what had truly shocked her was the state of affairs of Winterfell, House Stark and the North in general.

Catelyn had been studying about the kingdom of the North and House Stark since her father had initiated betrothal discussions with Lord Rickard Stark. The Starks ruled the largest of the seven kingdoms, had enormous landmass under their control with access to both coasts of Westeros which gave them enormous advantages despite the harsh climates of the North. But a cursory glance at the finances of House Stark has dismayed her. While not expecting them to be as rich as the Laninsters, she expected certain level as was expected of the Great House of the greatest kingdom of Westeros. The finances of house Stark were in as much ruins as their ancient fortress. Yes, Winterfell while still quite formidable had definitely seen better days. On her first sight of Winterfell, she had been mightily impressed but after few tours around the castle, she had found about the broken down towers, abandoned storehouses and stables, rusting weapons in the armory and the skeleton guard force. Her happiness on becoming the Lady of Winterfell had been short lived as she knew her task was cut out. She will ensure when the time comes for her dear Robb, to become Lord of Winterfell, he will inherit a house as mighty as House Laninster. Catelyn willed herself to do everything in her power to achieve her goals to the extent of manipulating her dear husband, Lord Eddard Stark.

Eddard or Ned as he had asked her to call him was a simple man-honorable and loyal to a fault. A second son, who had been forced to grow up early due to the murder of his father and elder brother. He had led the armies of the North, fought in many battles, defeated in personal combat the legendary Arthur Dayne leading to the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty. Yet, he still seemed unsure and uncomfortable in his role as the Lord of Winterfell. She had seen this hesitation and lack of confidence in Lysa, whenever she had to fill in for Catelyn as Lady of Riverrun. They were second son/daughter trained to follow not lead. But Catelyn was trained to lead as the Lady of Great House since childhood. She will not stand back and let Ned fumble his way through running the North. She had heard the stories of Olenna Tyrell, how she was the one who actually who ran House Tyrell and the reach during both her husband and son's reign. While, she may not go that far, but she will step in whenever required in order to protect the future of Robb. At that moment, Ned turned and embraced her, jolting her out of her thoughts. Catelyn Stark finally let sleep engulf her mind not before deciding her plan, whose first step would be taken coming morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Catelyn Stark had woken with a sense of determination for the goals she had envisioned but before she could even start formulating plans for achieving them, her plans were waylaid by 2 important news. She had just started her round of the castle that a guard approached her and bowed and spoke- "My lady, Lord Stark requests your presence in his solar, immediately. She always wondered that did the guards laugh in their mind while relying such messages from the Lord of the castle to other members of the family. Both she and the guard knew that this "request" was nothing more than a politely worded command. So, like a perfect lady, Cat accepted it and told the guard;" then we must not let the Lord Stark wait, lead on. The guard, "Gared or Torr", quickly led her towards the solar. Cat added a mental note to memorize the names of all the household guards to ever increasing list of tasks. Another guard was guarding the solar and quickly knocked and opened the door of the solar. Lord Stark or Ned as he had asked her to call him was sitting with his ironwood table covered with scrolls and ledgers. The table was a house Stark heirloom, made of solid ironwood with its edges tapered with silver direwolves with various other motifs embedded in it with direwolf being the most prominent one. The maester Luwin was standing at the side of Ned's chair holding a scroll in his hand. As she entered, Ned stood up from his chair and spoke- My lady, sorry for the urgent summons, a raven has come from Riverrun for you and I know you would be eager to hear of any news from your family. Cat then saw the leaping trout seal in red on the message in Maester Luwin's hand. She was genuinely touched by the gesture of Ned, waiting for her to open the message for her. Very rare are high born ladies afforded this level of respect and privacy. Luwin then handed over the message to her. She quickly read her name on the scroll and recognized the neat handwriting of her father. Ned again spoke, "My lady, you can read the letter in privacy, if you wish". Cat looked up in his grey eyes and saw the sincerity in his words. No need, my Lord, after our wedding, the Tullys of Riverrun are as much as your family as mine. You have every right to news from your other family. A smile broke on the face of Ned Stark, a man called the quiet wolf, because of his quiet demeanor. Cat then knew that how much important family was for her husband. Ned again spoke up- My lady, I have told you before to please call me Ned. This is the name by which my family and friends call me. Cat nodded and spoke, then you also need to call me, Cat. Ned also nodded. She quickly broke the seal of the scroll and started reading:

 **To my dear Cat**

 **I hope you have settled down in Winterfell and in your role as Lady of the North. Not a day goes by when I do not miss you and Riverrun seems an empty castle in your absence. Write to your father more, give my love to my grandson Robb and my regards to Lord Stark. Edmure misses you and Robb a lot. I'm back from the capitol and started in rebuilding the riverlands from the devastation of the war. I did not want to impede on the hospitality of our new king. Your uncle, Blackfish has again refused the wedding proposals and help in the growth of our family. Our house words "Family, duty, honor seem to matter little to him. I implore you to write to your uncle to reconsider his decision or I would have banished from riverlands for good this time. He always had a soft heart towards you of all your siblings. Your father misses your stabilizing influence. On to other news, that wretched Lord Frey still lives and again getting married in the coming moon. This time, I refuse to attend as I have not forgotten his delayed arrival at the Trident. But, his Grace, King Robert has stopped me from taking any punitive action against the Freys- likely due to the growing influence of the Laninsters.**

 **Yours Loving Father**

 **Lord Hoster Tully**

 **Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of Riverlands**

Her father's message was an exhaustive one and touched on a lot of topics but it was her father's style. Her evening discussions with her father were like this only, ranging from affairs of realm, riverlands to the mundane and family. The message had given her a lot to think over and added to the already huge challenges that stood in the way of achieving her goals. She handed over the scroll to Ned, who read it aloud so that Maester Luwin could also listen and then weigh in with his opinion. After Ned had finished, Luwin spoke up- My lord and lady, the growing influence of the Laninsters at court is something that needs to be watched and curtailed. Lord Tywin Lannister is one of the most shrewd and cruel man in the seven kingdoms and he would not broker any rivals to his family's growing influence. Ned growled at this comment and Cat knew that her husband was still angry that Tywin Lannister had not been punished for the brutal murder of the Targaryen children, Princess Elia and the sacking of Kings Landing. Cat still shuddered whenever she thought about the fate of the late Princess Elia. Her uncle, Brynden Tully had raved about the monstrosity committed by Gregor Clegane, "the mountain and Amory Loch and Robert's failure to do justice. Maester Luwin was right, the Laninsters already were too powerful and Tywin Lannister would not appreciate the rise of another power, especially the Starks as Ned's hatred of the Lannisters was known to the entire realm. Moreover, her father failed to realize that banishing of her uncle, the Blackfish would weaken his and their family's power in the riverlands. God knows, many of their vassals like the Freys, the Brackens and Darrys stayed in line only because they feared what Blackfish Tully would do to them, if they challenged the authority of Riverrun. Not to mention, it would only spoil Edmure more. Her uncle was the only one strict enough with him, so he could shape up to be an able Lord of Riverrun. Her father, for all his qualities failed to see a lot of things due to his pride.

As Cat was immersed in her thoughts, Ned spoke up- "Maester, leave us, I would like to private discussion. The maester bowed to both of them and quickly left the solar. Ned looked up to her and started- "My lady", but was quickly interrupted by Catelyn-, "It's Cat, please Ned", she shyly spoke. The pair of grey eyes met with the blue ones and he nodded and spoke again- "Cat, I'm sorry to listen to the problems in your family and offer any assistance from me to solve it amicably. You only need to command as nobody understands of family more than me. Rest regarding the politics of the realm, I have little interest or opinion regarding them but if Lord Tully require any help, Winterfell and the North would stand by him. Cat was genuinely touched by his statement and thanked him. "Ned, I'm really glad that you are willing to go to this extent to my family. This time Ned interrupted her- "our family, isn't it Cat". Catelyn Stark nee Tully rarely blushed but now she did. She spoke again- "indeed, our family. I would need to think over how to solve this family situation as both my uncle and father are very stubborn. As for the politics, you need to be concerned as the Tully-Stark-Arryn alliance is the one that holds the realm together and Robb is also heir to the Riverlands after my brother. '

The complexity of the situation finally dawned on Lord Eddard Stark and he decided to defer to his wife's opinion on this as she knew politics especially the politics of the south better. "Cat, you understand this better, I would defer to your advice on this" but we have another matter to discuss, can we do that before as it is of more immediate concern. Cat sighed and hoped this matter was of a good tiding and nodded towards her husband to share this concern. Ned stood up and looked out of the window of the solar and started speaking in a low tone. "My brother, Benjen has wished to join the Nights watch and asked for my blessing. It is a noble calling and the Starks have manned".

"No", Catelyn shouted even before Ned Stark could complete describing the virtues of the Nights watch. "No"?, Ned asked. At moments like these, Catelyn Stark wondered how the feared Quiet Wolf had won the rebellion if he was so naïve. It must be Lord Jon Arryn as he knew Robert Baratheon was worse in this then her husband. "No, you cannot be serious Ned, you cannot let your younger brother, your only brother go to end of the world and die without family. Ned was very shocked by his wife's reaction. He thought she would be glad to be rid of Benjen, as he was claimant to Robb status as heir of North. But his perception of her based on her behavior with the infant Jon, lay completely shattered. Catelyn continued with her tirade- "and have you even thought, how it would affect us, me and Robb. You and Benjen are the only adult Starks left. If by any misfortune, something happens to you, how long do you think it would take for one of your vassals like the Boltons or Ryswells to dispose of a child liege lord and your southern wife?".

Lord Eddard Stark realized 2 things – firstly that his wife genuinely loved him and the Stark family ( even if it was just Benjen and Robb ).Secondly, that he was very ill prepared for the politics of the realm or as some called it the **Game of Thrones** and that his wife was proficient enough in this. Ned, remembered an advice, his grandmother had given him – any fool can be a lord but a great lord is the one who knows his limitations and takes advice from the people who knew their skill. And Lord Eddard Stark was no fool. He waited for his wife to finish her tirade and when she paused for a breath and walked to her and held her hand. He looked directly in Cat's eye and spoke words that would ensure the coming generations of the North would remember his name with pride and fondness. "My dear Cat, I was never raised for this, I was not supposed to be Lord of a great house and Warden of the North. I do not know how to play this game but I'm not stupid enough to not know my limitations or to not appreciate the talents of my lady wife. Let's build our dynasty together, provide me with a solution. I also don't want to lose my brother but I don't want to force him to stay where his heart isn't. "

Catelyn Stark listened to her husband's little speech and a smile broke out on her face because she knew she had an equal partner in her mission to build a great dynasty. She finally sat down on a chair and poured a goblet of the Northern ale from the pitcher kept on Ned's table. The northern ale was one of the strongest in the world and it hit her in the 1st sip but she needed to solve the mess- younger brothers seeming to be causing everywhere. Finally, a plan came to her mind but it contained too many uncertainties and depended on cooperation of many important people. But it was the only solution that could solve all her problems and also provide her with the initial stepping stone to complete her goals. She looked up towards her Lord Husband and started explaining her plan to him.

An hour later and some goblets later by the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, guards were sent to summon Robb Stark, Benjen Stark and maester Luwin to the solar. After all were assembled, Lord Eddard Stark sat on his Lord's chair and started issuing his commands. Benjen, as your elder brother and Head of House Stark and Winterfell, I forbid you to join the Nights watch. You will marry a noble girl to strengthen our alliances and give him nephews and nieces. The pack of wolves is smallest in our house's history. Eddard held up his hand to stop Benjen from speaking, when he tried to oppose his plans. "Your duties to house Stark didn't end with the death of our father, Brandon and Lyanna, or you do not consider me and Robb as your family? Have you given thought to what would happen to Robb and Jon if something happens to me after you have joined the Nights Watch? Have you forgotten the fate of the Targaryen children after all adult Targaryen were killed? Ned knew this was very below the belt blow for his brother, who still believed himself guilty for death of their siblings, but he would do anything to keep his pack close. At the same moment, Cat went and placed Robb in Benjen's lap who immediately started playing with his uncle doublet trying to reach his face. Benjen knew he was defeated and he would do his duty to his brother and nephew. He stood up with Robb in his hand and bowed and spoke; Brother, I love you and Robb as much as I loved Brandon and Lyanna. I'm sorry I'm my grief for the dead, I forgot about the living. I would be your shield, of Winterfell and of the North. Never would anybody to threaten our family. Now, if I have your permission, I would like to go show my nephew the Godswood and teach him about the old gods.

Cat smiled and spoke- Benjen, I consider you my brother as much as Edmure. I would like to ask for another favor from you. I plan to write to my Lord father to request him to foster my brother here at Winterfell with us. I would like you to take him under your wing, he has never had a elder brother and I think having 2 elder sisters has spoiled him. I request that you guide him so he can become an able Lord Tully when my father's time comes. And as for your nephew, he's your blood, you can teach him anything about his ancestors although I doubt his attention would be on anything more than his food and toys.

Benjen Stark was genuinely surprised as till now he had kept his distance from his brother's wife as he considered to be a haughty southern lady. But he was wrong and he knew she would fit in very well as Lady of Winterfell and as a good sister. He nodded as a sign of acceptance of her request and went with Robb in his lap to pick up his other nephew. Benjen Stark didn't discriminate as for him both were his blood, as no child should be punished for their parents' actions.

Lord Eddard Stark then turned to the masseter Luwin and told him to pen 2 letters that would cause quite mayhem in the realm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kings Landing**

Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and King of the Andals and the First Men was sitting in his solar in the Red Keep holding a scroll in his hand. He never wanted any of these titles, he just wanted his dear Lyanna but Rhaegar had taken the only thing he wanted in the world. He was a man who had everything yet nothing. So, he found his solace in wine and whores. But, today he was very clear minded as a raven had come from Winterfell, more importantly, Ned, his brother all but in blood. Robert had thought he had lost Ned after their fight over the death of the dragonspawn. Sometimes Ned held onto his honor more than required. But Ned had written to him and made some requests. Robert was waiting for Jon Arryn, his foster father and Hand of the King to arrive. He had already decided to accept these requests, there was nothing he would not give to get back his foster brother. He just wanted to keep Jon Arryn informed and to share his happiness with him. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Jon Arryn presence was announced. Jon Arryn looked the same as when Robert had met the man first when he had come to the Eyrie to get fostered. Tall, Slim built, white hair, wearing a blue doublet with a cape with the falcon of his house embroidered on it. He looked the role of a Great Lord. He entered and bowed, a habit that annoyed Robert but Jon insisted on these formalities. Jon-"Your Grace, you sent for me?" Yes, Ned has sent a message and made certain requests?" Jon Arryn, frowned- Ned was not one to request anything unless absolutely necessary. He looked towards Robert and asked "what does Ned need? ". I hope everything is right in the North. Robert smiled at their foster father's concern and handed him the scroll. Jon Arryn started reading.

 **To his Grace Robert Baratheon**

 **I would like to congratulate on your royal wedding and request forgiveness for my absence. I was needed in the North as I had been away for quite long from my seat. I fought and bled for you as a brother would so we both could revenge the injustice of Aerys Targaryen. I never asked anything in return as it is my duty but as you would know the people expect atleast respect in return for their sacrifices especially that of the North and Riverlands, who lost the most. So, I would request certain boons of you. Firstly, I request that a position each be offered to a Lord of the north and Riverlands on the small council. I would recommend Lord Hoster Tully as Master of Laws and Lord Wyman Manderly as Master of Coins. Both are men of impeccable character and were loyal to our cause during our war. Second, I would request permission that Lord of Winterfell be granted authority to build a navy of the North to further trade and protect our coasts. Thirdly, I be offered authority to build a port on my western coast and major porter charter be provided to it. I know. I might be asking for too much but I hope your kindness would not be limited while considering the genuine requests of the North and Riverlands.**

Jon Arryn could not believe his eyes after reading it once, so he read it again n again. Ned, his shy Ned had suddenly developed a sense of politics. But his requests made sense, actually quite a lot of sense. In the turmoil that marked Robert's ascension to the Iron Throne, they made great many concessions to the rebel houses and also awarded many of their loyalists. Yet, they had failed to honor their most steadfast allies, The Starks and the Tullys. Besides their role in the rebellion, these were the 2 houses that fielded the largest armies loyal to Robert's reign. Lord Hoster Tully had spent quite a lot of time in Kings Landing after the royal wedding on some or other pretext. Now, Jon Arryn understood that the man had wanted recognition for his contribution in the war but was far too prideful to ask for it. Jon, only hoped they had not wounded his pride too much and there was hope for reconciliation. Even though, Hoster Tully was father to his Lady wife, Lysa Arryn nee Tully, he and the entire realm that he only trued loved his eldest daughter and now the Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark, his dear Cat as he fondly called her. Ned was like a son and brother and hence had asked for boons from his friend. Had he been more like Tywin Lanninster, they would already have a new rebellion brewing against them and Jon Arryn had no doubt under whose banner the Tully swords would have stood. For the 1st time, Lord Jon Arryn- the Hand of the King, felt his age on having made such grave political mistake.

He was still in his thoughts when Robert spoke up- don't tell me Jon, you want me to deny Ned such simple requests. What is the point of being King when I cannot even make my brother happy? Jon Arryn looked towards his foster son and smiled- No, your grace, I'm just admiring that our Ned has grown up and helped us rectify such political mistake. Ned & Hoster Tully may be loyal but their vassal lords would not take kindly to their liege lords being ignored or humiliated. King Aerys is a lesson for all to what unhappy vassal lords can do. We shall immediately grant these requests. I will immediately send royal warrants of appointment for Hoster Tully to Riverrun. I think it would be more appropriate for Lord Wyman Manderly's appointment warrants to be sent to Winterfell. Let Ned have the privilege of honoring his bannerman. It will strengthen his hold over the North, even his reign is quite new.

Robert Baratheon had another brilliant idea to help his friend and brother. He looked up to Jon Arryn and told him to write up the order for authorizing the new port city for the North and certain little extras, then Ned asked for. After all, he still had to give Ned his gift for wedding and the birth of his son, Robb named after him. He finally signed all the royal warrants and fixed the crowned stag seal on all them.

 **Riverrun**

Lord Hoster Tully was sitting in his solar thinking over the various issues affecting his lands and family. His son and heir, Edmure seemed to getting more and more spoilt, both his brother Brynden and the maestar had brought numerous complaints. He didn't have the heart to discipline the motherless and lonely child but knew he might be risking the future of his house. Walder Frey was getting bolder sending marriage proposals for Edmure and even going to extent of subtly threatening to raise tariffs for trade between Riverlands and the North. The nerve of the man to overcharge from his Cat's new house. This was all due to non-action over his delayed response to his call for arms in Robert rebellion and his Lannister connections in court. He was still seething over Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn's failure to award his efforts in the war even after he had had overstayed his welcome in capital to give them time. Lastly, his brother, the Blackfish refusing to marry to strengthen theirs's house hold over the Riverlands. He was thinking over how to solve these vexing issues when the maester knocked and entered. He bowed and handed over 2 scrolls- my Lord, ravens from both Winterfell and Kings Landing. Hoster Tully was expecting the one from Cat but kings landing- it surprised him. The maester spoke up- my lord, it seems the raven from Winterfell, seems to have been delayed as the raven was injured and the scroll has drops of rain on it. Either it get stuck in a storm or somebody tried to shoot it down. Hoster Tully thought for a moment and let the thought to back of his mind. He had more urgent matters to attend to. He quickly broke the direwolf seal and started reading it.

 **To my Dear father**

 **I really miss you father, Edmure, uncle Brynden, Lysa and Riverrun. But as you taught me we all have our roles and duties to fulfill. Family, Duty and honor are our house words not for anything. I have settled down at Winterfell and Robb loves it here. But, then he is a son of the North and Winterfell is his home. Although, he does miss Edmure whenever he plays with my red hair. You missed my counsel, so I'm sending it via raven. Trust your daughter on what I have been doing is for our family. After discussion with me, Ned has written to His Grace, Robert Baratheon to appoint you and a bannerman of his to the small council for our role in the war. I know, you are too gracious to ask for your due but we cannot let other houses profit on our sacrifices. Please accept the role, His Grace might offer. It would benefit our house to have a voice representing us in the royal court. Secondly, let go of notions of marrying off uncle Brynden for now, he loves you more than he says but somethings are not meant to be. Appoint him the Lord Regent of Riverlands in your absence. Let him deal with the Freys and other houses foolish enough to challenge our house authority. I still remember how quickly Lord Walder Frey paid up his taxes when you sent uncle Brynden to collect them. Finally, there is one final request from a lonely sister- send Edmure to foster at Winterfell. You would not find a better Lord then Eddard Stark to guide the future heir of Riverlands. Moreover, my good brother Benjen would be a good company to him as he is only 4 years elder to Edmure. I hope you consider your loving daughter requests.**

 **Your daughter**

 **Lady Catelyn Stark nee Tully**

 **Lady of Winterfell**

Hoster Tully simply broke the royal seal from the other scroll and started reading it.

 **To Lord Hoster Tully**

 **Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of Riverlands**

 **You are hereby appointed the Master of Laws on the Small council of his Grace, Robert Baratheon, King of Andals and First Men with immediate effect under royal warrant. You are requested to ride for the capital at the earliest to take over your new position. You are also welcome to bring a squad of your personal guard with you.**

 **His Grace**

 **Robert Baratheon**

 **Lord of the seven kingdoms and King of the Andals and First Men**

Hoster could not simply believe his eyes. His dear, Cat had understood his problems more than he had written and solved them from far away, Winterfell. There was a reason she was her favorite child, she surpassed all her children and even him in her intelligence and resourcefulness. If only, she had been born a boy, he would have made her Lord of Riverrun and retired. Alas, the gods don't grant us all our wishes. He maybe a prideful man but he was no fool. He had after all married off his 2 daughters to the 2 Great Houses neighboring his lands securing his lands and family. He quickly got into action and sent for Brynden and Edmure. In a matter of moments, both arrived to his solar.

He first turned to his son and spoke- "Edmure, your sister Cat, wishes that you be fostered with her husband and her at Winterfell and I have agreed. Her good brother is nearby your age and would be great companion as he has ruled North as a boy when Lord Eddard Stark was fighting in the rebellion. "

The boy jumped in excitement and started shouting- "I'm going to live with Cat and Robb".

He looked at his brother who was shaking his head and narrowed his eyes and spoke again- "Brynden, the King has appointed me as the new Master of Laws and I would be leaving for the capital as soon as Edmure leaves for Winterfell. So, I'm appointing you as the Lord Regent of the Riverlands. You don't want to get married, fine but you would do your duty to our house by ruling in my stead. Prepare a guard of 100 trusted knights and men at arms to accompany me to the capital and your first task as Lord Paramount of Riverlands would be to attend Lord Walder Frey's attending.

Hoster Tully almost laughed looking at the expression on his brother's face. He was certainly not expecting this role and especially not attending that weasel's wedding. He could almost imagine the look on Walder Frey's face when the great Blackfish turns up at his wedding as his new liege lord. This is gonna be so fun, he would ask one of his men to accompany Brynden to report on that epic encounter. He just hoped that Brynden would not kill half of his bannerman by the end of his reign but maybe it would not be so bad considering some of his bannerman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winterfell**

Catelyn Stark had woken up early as usual to start her rounds of the castle. The more she delved into the affairs of Winterfell & House Stark, the more severe her headache became. It seemed nobody had really cared to make any improvements since ages, the only concern seemed to ensure that the castle was functioning. This is the reason her father, Lord Tully was strictly against leaving affairs solely on the hands of stewards. Catelyn had the functioning of accounts, crops, stores & all minute affairs involved in running castle drilled into her by their maestar & steward. Lord Hoster Tully had made it a competition out of this, which involved Catelyn getting a reward or boon every time she found an error in the steward accounts or ideas.

She had just assessed the affairs of their stores when a guard came to inform her that Lord Stark wished to go out riding to the nearby lands for a tour and requested her company for the same. Catelyn sighed, she had so many other matters to decide on but everyday a new matter or event delayed those increasing the things on her platter. But she did not wish to antagonise her husband because only recently the thaw in their relation had happened and also lot of matters she wanted to improve needed his approval and support. Moreover, it's always good for the villagers around the castle to know her and have confidence in her as the lady of Winterfell. She gathered her skirt and headed towards the stables. Her husband was putting the saddle on a horse with a dozen stark household guards waiting to head out with their Lord.

Ned Stark saw her lady wife approaching and greeted her -

"I hope I have not disturbed any important work of yours. It seemed a fine day to go for a ride and I wished to show the lands around Winterfell. "

Catelyn was touched with the gesture and spoke "My Lord, no matter is more important than you and it is also a good idea to know the lands around our castle"

Ned smiled at her and then gestures towards the horse "This is Shaya, she is one of the finest of the Ryswell herd, which have the best horses in North. She's young but quite gentle. She is one of the best in the Winterfell stables. I hope she serves you well"

Catelyn looked at the horse - she was brown, lithe with a thick mane. She approached the horse hesitantly, she knew riding but had never done much of it as her husband preferred her using the carriage. The horse accepted her touch and seemed to like her breading her mane.

She looked towards her husband and spoke "she is beautiful and I'm really grateful for this fine gift and hope to put her much to use."

Then Ned helped her get on the horse and then he himself climbed on his black war destrier - a strong Great War horse for a war horse. If Cat was not wrong, then it seemed to be one of the much vaunted Redfort war horse. But it would not be much of a stretch as Ned had been fostered with the Lord of the Vale and had established friendships with some of his foster father's banner man.

The group comprising the Lord & Lady of Winterfell along with their guards headed out the gates through winter town towards the hills surrounding Winterfell. They rode till mid-day visiting some of the villages where the small folk cheered on seeing on their liege Lord. They finally stopped below one of the larger hills where Ned had prepared a small picnic for them. Her husband was explaining the various geographical features around their castle but Catelyn's attention was on the soil. The Colour n composition of the soil had greatly intrigued her and if her suspicions were true the Starks were literally sitting on wealth.

There was a time, before the mad King had named the heir of Westerlands to the kingsgaurd, that Lord Hoster Tully had plans to marry his 2nd daughter Lysa to Jamie Lannister. The meticulous man he was, he had ordered to their maestar to teach Lysa everything about house Lannister, their lands, banner man and their source of wealth. Their maestar had done extensive study of mining & metallurgy at the citadel and wanted to pass on his knowledge to his students. As the main source of House Lannister wealth was gold mining, he concentrated heavily on it. He made them study different kinds of ores, how to recognise them, metallurgical processes and mining operations. Catelyn knew the maestar was exceeding her father's brief, but she was never to say no to knowledge. Knowledge is power after all. Lysa was never a serious student and never gave attention to such matters as she believed in pursuing only lady like habits. So, her father had asked her to join the lessons both to ensure Lysa learnt something and also to expand her knowledge, even though she would never seem to use any of it.

But, the soil particles in her hand right now seemed eerily similar to the ones, her maestar had shown her as the particles of gold ores. But, she had to be sure of it before telling her Lord husband. She carefully scoped up 2 handful of this soil in the pouch she was carrying with her travelling cloak. Soon, the afternoon was over and they rode back to reach the safety of the walls of Winterfell before nightfall.

Catelyn had just gotten of her horse that her husband took her hand and started walking towards the castle. She blushed as she thought he was taking her towards their chambers. But, to her surprise, they seemed headed towards a wing of the castle that house her husband's solar and other offices of household staff.

She looked towards her but the only thing Ned spoke was "I have a surprise for you, I hope you like it".

They walked past her husband's solar and reached a room which she had assumed was a closed one. Now, there stood 4 guards outside the door. She had absolutely no idea what her husband had been up to. The guards bowed on their approach and one of them opened the door to the room. Ned ushered her into the room. It looked similar to her husband's solar but with subtle differences. There was a fire burning in the hearth, rugs covered all the surface, there were no weapons on the walls or mantle, the table seemed of a newer design and the lord's chair was plush. There was a Stark banner on 1 side of the room and to her surprise the other had a Tully banner.

She immediately turned to Ned with a questioning look. He smiled and spoke up- "this is your own solar, my lady. It once belonged to my grandmother when she ruled as my father's regent. She was a very successful Lady of the North and I think you would surpass her. As we would be equal partners, I thought you need your own solar as we might have different matters to handle at the same time. I hope you understand the burden I'm putting on your shoulders.

Cat was beyond shocked, she had never imagined regarding this. She had thinking of ways to subtly guide Ned towards her goals but providing her with her own solar, her husband had effectively provided her a position of power. He had acknowledged her wisdom and was providing her with a free hand to govern along with him.

Ned understood her state of shock and spoke up- "I have another surprise for you. Martin ", He shouted. At his command, one of the stark men-at-arms who had stood outside entered and bowed.

"My lady, Martin is part of your personal guard here along with the 3 other men that stood outside. The abduction of my sister Lyanna has proved to me the chinks in Winterfell's security. So I have appointed these men for your protection and 2 of them will always be at your side as you go about your duties as Lady of Winterfell.

This almost broke Catelyn Stark, as she had never in her dreams of having her own personal guard. It was something only queens had. But then she was Lady Stark, who were once rulers of the North- the Kings of Winter. This showed both the respect her husband had for her and maybe even love. She didn't want to jinx this by dreaming too much.

A slight cough from Ned brought Catelyn back to the real world and she spoke- "My Lord, this is entirely not required, I'm sure I'm completely within the walls of Winterfell. A personal guard is quite unprecedented. "

Ned's face turned into the stoic war hero and spoke in his Lordly voice- "My lady, I insist". The finality in his voice ended the debate as it was more of a command then a request.

Catelyn knew this voice and manner, having dealt with her father and knew when that there was nothing more to be said and simply nodded. She had to choose wisely which battles to pick.

Ned smiled again and looked towards the guard –"Martin, from now onwards, you answer to Lady Stark and 2 of you must always be at her side, wherever she goes.

Then he turned to his wife- "Cat, I'm going out with Rodrick Cassel, we need to pick new guards for Winterfell as our garrison has still not returned to the strength that it was under my Lord father. Please continue with your duties"

Ned Stark left the solar leaving his wife to continue with her duties and plans. He was not a stupid man as some assumed, he knew Cat had something on her mind when she was busy collecting the sol when she thought he was not looking. But he knew her plans were geared towards the betterment of House Stark. She had proved that by convincing Benjen to not take the Black. He will do what he was best at- military duties, turning his men into the best soldiers in the known world and leave other matters to the sage advice of his wife.

Catelyn once again looked around the solar, Her Solar and then finally went and took the chair behind the desk. The guard- Martin was still standing awaiting instructions. She brought out the pouch from her skirt pocket and placed it on the table and spoke "Martin, Go to Maester Luwin and inform that his presence is requested in my solar and also send the rest of the 3 guards in, I wish to make my introductions. He bowed and left to follow her instructions.

Maestar Luwin reached her solar just as Cat had finished with the instructions with the rest of her personal guard. On seeing him, Catelyn signalled for the guards to leave and they quickly complied. She then handed over the pouch to the maestar and spoke "Maester, I know you have studied metallurgy as evidenced from the gold link in your chain and I wish that conduct tests on this soil to ascertain the metal ore present. I have certain suspicions and I need your expertise."

Luwin had studied lot of arts at the Citadel and the various links in his chain were a testament to that fact. Metallurgy was his 2nd favourite subject after trade and commerce. But he was genuinely surprised that Lady Stark knew the symbolisation behind the different links in the chain and more importantly could identify them. He took the pouch in his hand and spilled the soil on the table and started the process of core identification. Initially, he could not find anything and thought it was some test by the Lady Stark to judge his skills but then he started finding those particles- that elusive particle that drove people mad. He was shocked beyond belief and finally looked up towards the woman, who was sporting an all knowing smile.

The expression of disbelief on the maester's face told her everything she wanted to know. "So, it seems you have come to same conclusion as I had".

Luwin looked up to Catelyn and could only utter 2 words- "But, where"?

Catelyn smiled and spoke- "I found this at the base of one of the hills surrounding Winterfell, but are you sure this is?"

Luwin interrupted her as he wanted to speak the words that will change the future of House Stark and maybe even Westeros- yes, these are the ores of gold. You, my lady, have found the 1st gold mine of House Stark "


	5. Chapter 5

Maestar Luwin had been assigned Winterfell as a sort of punishment posting by the ArchMaestars as he constantly challenged their views regarding the polity & governance of Westeros, role and loyalty of Maestar to his Lord rather than the Citadel and even magic. He believed that maestar's should stick to their roles as healers, scholars, advisors and maybe a close family member to their Lord. Hence, we was sent to the farthest castle of a Great House where his special skills would not be of much use. But Lady Catelyn had offered her an opportunity to turn his punishment into his greatest opportunity.

Both Lady Stark and her were looking at the gold ore particles with glazed eyes-both with their own ideas on how to use and deploy this great resource. But Luwin was the first to get his act together and spoke:

"My Lady, this is a great find, we can use this to build House Stark and the north into a great power rivalling even the Lannister's. But we need to move quickly to seize it before any rivals get to know if it. Also, we would need lot of resources to develop the mines and initial miners as the north doesn't has a tradition of mining. The Stark treasury cannot support such an endeavor and we would need to take a loan. I would advise to use Iron Bank, instead of a Westerosi source as they are both fair and don't care much for the internal politics of the realm besides their gold."

Catelyn had been listening to all this utmost concertation as she knew their maestar was far more knowledgeable in this matter-having noticed his metallurgy, trade, commerce links in his chain. She knew he had a vested interest too because the stock of a maestar rose with the stock of the House they served, especially if the position of Grand Maestar ever opened. Their maestar's tirade had gave her time to chart a course of action and she quickly raised her hand to stop him in mid-sentence and summoned the guard to go fetch the ledger books of House Stark from Lord Stark solar.

The ledgers were quickly retrieved and both of them started pouring over them to find out ways to fund the gold mine and other ideas. The state of affairs of finances was poor as expected and they were about to give up when Catelyn saw the entries from the time of Ned's grandmother's reign as Regent of the North. There was no great inflow or outflow but it seemed a separate set of figures which absolutely made no sense was there. She pointed this out to Luwin and he started checking all the records. The same symbol-

' **a swordsman standing tall holding sword in 1 hand and gold coin in other'**

had figures attributed since the time of the start of the reign of Aegon Targaryen but the entries had abruptly stopped at the end of Lady Sansa Stark(Ned's grandmother) reign. Either Lord Rickard Stark was not aware of this or had liquidated it. But was it money, food/weapon stocks, soldiers they had no idea. They were about to give up when the guard outside her solar announced that Benjen Stark was here.

Her good brother seemed to be getting happier day by day since his plans of taking the Black had been put to rest. He had started connecting with Robb and Jon and taking interest in training the guards and other affairs around the castle. It seemed he wanted to build a place here for himself. Currently, he was carrying 2 scrolls. He seemed surprised to see both of them of pouring over the ledgers.

Benjen bowed to her spoke –"My Lady, I was just visiting the rookery where I saw 2 raven waiting and so I collected them. One of them bears the sigil of House Tully-indicating towards the trout on the red background and hence came to deliver it you. The other bears the sigil of our new King and seems from Kings Landing. I hope I didn't disturb anything important, he said looking sheepishly.

Cat stood up and smiled –"Benjen, I have told you before also, please call me Catelyn or Cat whichever you prefer. I'm like your sister and would like to have the same sort of relation".

She avoided taking name of his own sister-Lyanna to avoid causing him pain.

"Thank you for retrieving the letters, they both seem important. We will wait till your brother returns to read them. As for disturbing, we were just going over the account ledgers but some entries don't seem to make sense".

Benjen who had been trying to become useful in Winterfell so as not to seem burden on his brother quickly perked up. He walked towards the ledgers and looked towards the maestar – "May I see which entries are puzzling you, I may not know much about accounts but I ruled the North in Ned's stead during the war and maybe of some help."

Maestar Luwin pointed out the mysterious entries to Benjen Stark who after taking a moment to match them started laughing. Both Catelyn and Luwin looked shocked and stared at the younger Stark. After composing himself, Benjen smiled and pointed towards the mysterious symbol:

"You are lucky, I'm still here as only I and Lyanna know what this symbol stands for-our grandmother had a sort of secret code script where she had symbols for all major houses and institutions of the realm. She used to teach us as part of a game. The symbol of the swordsman stands for Bravos but this particular swordsman with gold coin in 1 hand stands for the Iron Bank. "

Then his face had a shocked expression as he looked at the figure denoted against it and that too a positive figure, but could it be. The same realization hit both Luwin and Catelyn and both quickly went and looked at the last entry with this symbol. It was Catelyn who finally spoke up- If this figure is what I think it is, then our plans can come to fruition very easily."

Luwin nodded- "The last entry is 20 years old, we need to send a letter to ascertain the current state".

Benjen who had been listening quietly asked the obvious thing-"What plans?"

Before any answers could be provided, the door of the solar opened and entered Lord Eddard Stark who seemed surprised to see all 3 of them standing over the ledgers. Ned had returned to the castle and had been informed that the Lady Stark had summoned the ledgers (which incidentally he wanted to start work on too). Thus, he walked to his wife's solar to inquire her reasons for summoning them but was surprised to see the maestar and his brother Benjen also present. Their expressions piqued his interest

"So, can anybody tell me what is happening here?"

Catelyn took charge-"My Lord, we have great many matters to discuss, please sit" and poured northern ale for all of them. All 3 of sat with Ned taking the main chair and Luwin standing beside Lady Stark.

Catelyn dropped the ore particles in front of Ned and smiled-"My Lord, yesterday when you took me to a picnic, I observed the soil and suspected something. I took a sample and brought it for Maestar Luwin judgement. He has confirmed what I suspected- The Starks lands contain deposits of gold, we may have our very own goldmine, how much big it is can only be ascertained once we start mining"

Both the Stark siblings looked shell shocked not suspecting any news of this sort.

It was finally Benjen who spoke up-"Are you sure Lady, I mean Catelyn?"

Catelyn-"Our maestar at Riverrun was quite knowledgeable in this subject and passed on this knowledge to me-his favourite student. Luwin here is also an expert and he concurs with my findings"

Finally, the man who took charge of the North at just age 18, fought and won great battles and brought down a 300 year old dynasty came to the forefront:

"If both Catelyn and Luwin are sure of this, than it must be the truth. The North was never much interested in accumulating wealth, surviving the winters is our greatest concern and so maybe nobody never noticed. Moreover she is the 1st Southern Lady of North in a millennia. Maybe what we all needed was a different perspective. We will not let go of this opportunity to improve our House and the North. I may not know much about mining but I do know it requires certain investment initially. We shall need to take some loans"

Luwin finally spoke up: "My Lord, there is another matter that has come to our notice which could greatly solve this problem. "

He pointed towards the ledger and the strange symbol and the entries and started explaining. Ned Stark quickly went through the entries and looked towards the Maestar for an explanation.

Luwin-"There are certain figures which start just before the conquest of Aegon and run till the start of the reign of your Lord father. We were not sure what it symbolised but Lord Benjen explained that your grandmother taught them a secret code and as per that-it points to the Iron Bank of Bravos. This means its record of an account of House Stark there.

If Ned Stark was anything like Mace Tyrell, the fool Lord of Highgarden, he would have collapsed or died of shock, but he was a Stark, men made of steel and ice (as per some).He then looked towards his brother and asked:

"How is that you know about this secret language and not me? Moreover why did grandmother not tell father about this account?"

Benjen snorted and answered: You and Brandon both were fostered and never were in Winterfell in the last days of grandmother, so she couldn't teach you. Moreover, grandmother always complained that father trusted Targaryen's and Aerys too much due to their companionship during the Nine-Penny wars. She may have tried to pass hints to the next generation hoping we would not be fools to trust Targaryen and spill our secrets to them".

Ned was quickly understanding how little he know about his own House and little prepared for running it and the North. But he was a quick learner and made the decisions.

"Maestar, send a raven to Iron Bank to send a representative to Winterfell with any of our account ledgers. It's time we get to know how much they owe us. Also, send a raven to Lord Wyman Manderly summoning him. I want to know all about Iron Bank and their current situation"

We will make further decisions after we have received an account of our financial status. Also, news of this gold find should not be leaked till our gold mine is up and working. I don't trust Tywin Lannister or Varys- our spymaster to cause problems. "

Then he ordered the guards to call Ser Rodrick Cassel. He had been thinking a lot for past days regarding the future of his house and North and it was time to start acting on some of his ideas but he wanted the advice of his advisors on it.

Ser Rodrick quickly came in and bowed.

Ned started speaking: "Our current guard strength is quite low, we have only 200 guards and need to increase them even its peacetime. What used to be the strength in my father's time?"

Rodrick quickly answered: "Your Lord father always maintained a strength of 400 men-at-arms, he said it was enough to maintain peace as our bannerman loved us and also saved coin".

Before he could complete, both Benjen and Catelyn shouted in outrage.

Catelyn: But, this is too less, my father maintains a strength of atleast of 700+ guards even though he has a smaller region to govern. That too,my uncle-Brynden Tully says is quite less, he keeps pushing for atleast 1000 guards to deter the bannerman and criminals".

Benjen-"Grandmother always used to say half our bannerman stay in line because of the fear what would happen, if the pack of wolves descended on them.400 is too less, no wonder the Ryswells sent only half their strength during the war with you. Bolton left 1/3 of his force behind. I had to write to Lord Manderly to deploy some of his city watch on Bolton border to deter any adventure on Bolton part on Winterfell".

This day was turning into a nightmare for Ned, secret accounts, goldmine, now almost rebellious bannerman, he seemed to think he was a blind man riding a horse. He finally turned towards Luwin because it seemed even he wanted to throw in his thoughts.

Luwin: Lord Tywin maintains a garrison of 3500 guards at Casterly Rock without counting the 4000+ city watch strength he can lean on from nearby Lannisport". Their maestar is a close friend of mine from the Citadel and absolutely hates him for his cruelty. So he slips in a raven with tad bit of information once in a while to me as he knows only Lord Stark can stand up to that man".

He explained when everybody looked at his on how he had such detailed knowledge of Lannister's military strength.

Rodrick also spoke up- My predecessor as Castellan told me your grandmother used to maintain a garrison of 800 guards to deter mischief in the North".

Ned Stark had enough, he stood up and held the Stark banner in the study in his hand and spoke in a cold steel voice-" No longer would anybody dare to harm or threaten the Starks authority , we will return to the time where the direwolf could roam freely in Westeros. Nobody would dare to threaten a rider flying the Direwolf banner of the Starks. This I swear on the sigil of my house"

"Ser Rodrick, start training men- Winterfell will hold a garrison of 1000 guards from now onwards, its strength shall never go below this number at any time. Also, train another 200 men-at-arms as outriders for our lands. I want this done within next 4 months. I want the strongest and most ruthless guard. We will buy the best armour and weapons for them. Also, from tomorrow Jory will start taking lessons with Luwin. "

If Rodrick had any questions, he didn't ask, simply bowed and went about the task set by his Lord.

"Maestar Luwin-Send ravens to Lady Barbery Dustin and Lord Ryswell, both are summoned to Winterfell with all haste and any delay or refusal will be considered rebellion against their Liege Lord".

Also send raven to Lord Forrester to send a shipment of Ironwood for atleast 2000 shields and other weapons. Tell him payment will be offset against his taxes or paid next year. Whichever he prefers".

Also. From tomorrow start training Jory Cassel in lord studies, it's time to pay back both loyalty and treachery."

Luwin bowed and quickly left the study. He looked at Benjen and Catelyn and started explaining his plan to both of them.

When he finished, both of them looked at him with proud and awe.

Benjen was sad for the losses his family had suffered, but a voice in his heart spoke that maybe it was for the best. His father had hurt their house with his pride and trust and Brandon must have offended half of their bannerman with his whoring and attitude. Maybe he and Ned can rebuild their house hold on the North and safeguard their future.


	6. Chapter 6

The various news all of them had brought to the table, had made the main players of House Stark forget about the 2 scrolls received from Riverrun and Kings Landing. Catelyn Stark and Luwin had been pouring over the accounts looking at various past or present trade deals, agreements of House Stark to generate new sources of gold, food and other materials. Catelyn had also ordered a thorough search of all chambers and corners of the castle to find any documents related to Winterfell functioning.

The search had surprisingly generated a huge cache- they found a room filled with ironwood –sufficient to build 1000 shields and other weapons as per their smith. Then they had found weirwood-one of the strongest wood know-enough to build many strong bows and other weapons. A chamber filled with preserved pickles, grain- which filled their granary for the next 5-6 years. Also, they had found documents pertaining to past trade deals with different merchants and cities in Essos. They had decided Benjen would be sent to Essos soon to renegotiate and reaffirm these trade deals.

Jory Cassel had been thrown into a fast pace course on how to be a Lord, with Luwin reporting the boy to be capable enough if not overtly smart. Ned didn't see a problem as he had seen worse fools becoming Lords, so he knew the boy would do his job.

Ned and Rodrick had quickly raised their guard strength to 500 who were being grilled and trained daily with more men signing up from all corners of North to have the honor of serving the victorious Lord of the North.

Benjen was currently dividing his time between playing with his nephews, training the now 100+ outriders (he was the best rider of all his siblings after Lyanna), learning of the various cities and cultures of Essos to prepare for his trade trip to the continent and finally training with Frost- the recently found Valyrian steel sword that was yielded by Heirs of Kings of Winter before the reign of Targaryen's. This discovery had caused quite a sensation- Benjen had been looking in the armory under the Broken Tower and had caught a glint of shining steel in a rack of rusted swords. They had been cleaning it out to repair it to house the additional guards. It had a pommel of direwolf like "Ice" but with its teeth bared. It was Ned who recognized it as Valyrian steel having wielded Ice for quite some time. Luwin had read the runes on the sword scabbard, translating its name- Frost. Both he and Ned remembered as this being the name of the long lost 2nd Valyrian sword of their house. Ned had tried to gift it to him but Benjen had refused, this was the sword of the heir of house Stark, even if they were not kings anymore. Their heir was –Robb-his 1 year old nephew. So they had reached a compromise, Benjen would wield Frost, till Robb reached majority and could start wielding it.

He had just finished his training when a guard came to inform him that Lord Stark had summoned his to his solar. He promptly sheathed Frost and walked towards his brother solar. As expected, Catelyn, Luwin and Rodrick Cassel were already present. Another of their council meeting. He sat own and poured a goblet of Northern ale and looked expectedly.

Catelyn picked up the scrolls and brought them to their notice.

"We had received ravens from Kings Landing and Riverrun. In the aftermath of certain revelations, we had forgotten about them and had been left in my solar. Luwin found them just now and brought to our notice. We were waiting for you to read them."

Ned quickly took the scroll with the royal seal and started reading:

 **To my dear brother Ned**

 **I was so happy to receive your raven as I had thought I had lost your friendship over those bloody Targaryen's. First of all, I want to remind you that you are my brother, you don't need to act like those other nobles and ask for favors, you are family, you just need to ask and your brother will order it. Benefits of making your brother the King of Westeros. All your requests have been fulfilled and the royal warrants for the same are attached. If you need anything more, just send a raven or better come down to Kings Landing. Me and Jon Arryn miss you.**

Then he quickly broke the royal seal and started reading the Warrants:

 **To**

 **Lord Eddard Stark**

 **Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North**

 **As per your request, His Grace-King Robert grants the charter for a major port city on the western shore of the North on any location of your choice. Also, the new port would be exempted from Royal taxes for the 1** **st** **5 years from the day it receives its first trade ship. After that, it will be subject to half of the royal taxes till the end of reign of King Robert after which it will revert to normal taxation. Moreover, a grant of 500,000 gold dragons will be sent to you shortly for setting up this new city as a reward for your war efforts. But, all these come with a condition, the new port city will become the seat of your heir Robb Stark, named after his Grace and after him all the heirs of the Winterfell.**

 **His Grace**

 **Robert Baratheon**

 **Lord of the Seven kingdoms and King of the Andals and First Men**

The 2nd warrant read as such:

 **To**

 **Lord Wyman Manderly**

 **Lord of White Harbor**

 **As per the recommendation of your liege Lord-Lord Stark and in order to reward the North's and your contribution to his Grace war efforts, you are hereby appointed as Master of Coin and are ordered to reach Kings Landing with haste. You are also welcome to bring an honor guard.**

 **His Grace**

 **Robert Baratheon**

 **Lord of the Seven kingdoms and King of the Andals and First Men**

All of them were shocked with Robert Baratheon's generosity. He seemed to making really an effort to win back Ned Stark friendship. Before any of them could say anything, Catelyn started reading the letter from her father.

 **To my Dear Cat**

 **As usual, you have proved why you are my favorite child and also the smartest. You understood my problems even with the little hints I gave in my letter and solved them even from Winterfell. His Grace, King Robert has appointed me Master of Laws and as you read this letter, I would be already in the capitol taking up my position. Do not fear, till I'm there, no harm would come to the interests of Edmure or my grandson Robb. I will act as voice of both the houses. I have also accepted your other request, Edmure is on the way to Winterfell to be your husband Lord Eddard's squire. I know he's been bit spoiled so I hope you and Lord Stark would shape him into a capable Lord Tully for when my time comes. Your uncle is now the Lord of the Riverlands and his 1** **st** **task is to attend Lord Late Walder Frey wedding. I may even have mentioned that I suspect him of not paying his fair share of taxes to the Tullys. Your uncle already holds a small grudge for his late arrival at the battle of Trident. All messages to me in the capitol should be sent via a messenger, the Grand Maestar is Lord Tywin's creature and I don't trust him with secrecy of correspondence. I would recommend Lord Stark invest in few trade ships. They transport more than just goods in an inconspicuous manner. I'm sending few gifts for you and Robb with Edmure.**

 **Your loving father**

 **Lord Hoster Tully**

 **Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of Riverlands**

Catelyn started laughing after finishing her father letter. Everybody looked at her in shock. After regaining her composure, she started explaining:

"My uncle hates Lord Walder Frey as he too ambitious and tries to challenge the authority of Riverrun and the hatred is mutual. But Lord Frey like most of my father's bannerman also fears him as my Uncle takes our family motto quite seriously. He has few morals while protecting our family. Moreover, if you know my uncle, even earning his displeasure ensures he will make your life miserable. A grudge means you have earned his undying hatred and my father has only added fuel. I fear he might even ransack the Twins and hang half the Freys looking for those missing taxes."

Both the Stark brothers were lost in their thoughts- Ned was thinking he needed to put the same kind of fear in some of his over smart bannerman and Benjen was planning on to become the Blackfish of the North- the sword of House Stark.

It was Luwin who coughed to draw attention to other letter-"My Lord, the gold promised by the King ensures we can start construction on the port city immediately and it gets us a medium sized well defended city. We should pick a location and start at hiring architects and builders."

Ned brought a map of the North and pointed out a location- between Sea Dragon Point and Stony Shore. It lay almost on same diagonal as Winterfell, a straight road through the outskirts of Wolfswood would connect it with Winterfell. Then he spoke a name: "DireWolfPort" – the name of their port city.

"I had initially thought to make it seat of Benjen-pointing towards his brother but as usual Robert has to complicate matters. I'm not sure how some of our bannerman would take to Starks having 2 castles. But we can pass it off as a Royal command. Also Lannister's have a castle and a port city and their bannerman seems to have little objection. Anyways, I plan to put the fear of direwolf back in the hearts of our bannerman. "

All of the others present looked at the location pointed and conceded that the location made strategic point- it was not very far from Winterfell, not too far north- trade ships could still reach it, was enclosed by hills to protect it and also safe distance from Iron islands to avoid Ironborn pirates and ravers. Also, it had enough plains around it for building a city and fields to feed it.

Luwin suggested they hire designers from Essos as they may be expensive but they are proficient in their work and are more technologically advanced. He also offered to seek help from some of his friendlier contacts in the Citadel.

Benjen brought up Lord Tullys suggestion of having trade ships- he thought it to be sensible to have their own ships-it would help in trade and also in times of war. Not having a navy was a serious chink in the North's military capabilities.

Ned was not sure, he didn't want to shake up too many things too fast, to avoid attracting attention. It was Catelyn who finally provided a solution- The Starks fund a new trading company, with its headquarter in New Harbor, it would run the trade for the North in Westeros and Essos. Officially, it would build only trade ships for its activities. In reality, it would allow them to train northern shipwrights, crews and captains on trade ships so that in few years, when the time is right, they can transition to warships. It would bring in gold and also avoid attracting too much attention too soon. She even suggested they could take over the now abandoned Wolfs Den, refurbish it and make it the headquarter of their trading company.

Benjen smartly suggesting naming the trading company as the-Wolf Company.

Before any further discussion be held, a guard announced that a messenger from Lord Manderly seeks urgent audience. It was quickly granted. A men-at-arm bearing the mermaid sigil entered and bowed. He quickly handed over a sealed scroll with the mermaid seal.

Ned Stark opened the scroll, read it and then asked the guard to go to the barracks to rest. He turned to the others in Solar and announced

"Wyman is half a day's ride from Winterfell and he brings along a companion-an Iron Bank representative.

Benjen simply poured more of the northern ale for himself, these council meetings seemed to be cursed- the more matters they tried to solve in it, even more presented themself. Would have taking the Black been better", he mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kings Landing**

Stannis Baratheon was a man on a mission, he had spent the entire war in a castle under siege holding out till his brother was victorious. He held the armies of the Reach from fighting the rebels. Yet he felt his brother, the King Robert Baratheon always held him in contempt, never appreciating his loyalty towards him and only harping on his mistakes-like letting the Targaryen siblings slip away to Essos. But the latest news he had got regarding his brother's generosity had set him in rage. Was his brother really such a fool to not understand the politics of Westeros? He had reached the King's solar which was currently guarded by Ser Barristan Selmy-another of his brother's decision he didn't approve of. The man nodded to him and announced his arrival. He was quickly let in.

The King of Westeros was sitting and discussing matters with the Hand of the King-Jon Arryn, which in itself was a rare occurrence. Also, standing in the solar looking out of place was the smuggler- Davos, the one he had planned to reward with lands in the Stormlands for bringing in food during the siege of StormsEnd. His face showed fear that he might be punished more for his past crimes.

Both his brother and Jon Arryn looked up towards him.

Robert:" So, you finally get the time to meet your brother, so speak up what new complaint you have- is it the Tyrells, or the Lannister or some other poor noblemen who has offended you. "

Stannis controlled his anger and spoke-"Your grace, I'm here to talk about your generosity towards the Starks, don't you think it's too much?"

If there was ever a time when Robert left no doubt in the minds of the 3 others present whether he was the Demon of the Trident, it was now. Robert Baratheon sat up and upended the huge desk in front of him and lunged for Stannis throat. At that moment he was the epitome of his house words "Ours is the Fury".

"You bloody idiot, you dare question my gift to Ned, my brother who bled for me and saved my life many times, the one whose armies got me this crown in the 1st place, the brother of my dear Lyanna. You dare question the worth of a man who is so many time better than you- He fought and defeated Targaryen armies during the rebellion while you sat behind the castle walls watching that Tyrell make a fool of himself. Ned has never failed me, while you failed me in 1 task I gave you- you couldn't even capture a child and a baby"

For the 1st time, Stannis feared for his life from his brother. Jon Arryn quickly came between them and dragged Robert back

"Your grace, calm down, bloody hell, Robert leave your brother's collar, sit in that chair, behave like a King."- Jon Arryn shouted.

Robert at that time looked more like the kid who had come to foster at the Eyrie than the King of the seven kingdoms. He released his brother and sat back in his chair looking like a child caught misbehaving but at the same scowling at his younger brother.

Davos who was standing in the corner, watching the royal brothers' brawl like children in Flea Bottom remembered that Lord Arryn was not just any Lord or the Hand of the King, he was the King's foster-father and had a lot of influence or control over his actions.

Jon Arryn not trusting Robert to not kill his brother kept standing between the 2 brothers and started explaining- "Lord Stannis, its highly uncalled on your behalf for you to question the King's actions, even if he is your brother".

Stannis looked down realising that in the time of the previous King, this action could have lost him his life.

Jon continued-"Secondly, do not underestimate the fragility of your brother's reign. We need to keep our allies close to us- The Starks and the Tullys field the largest of armies of our supporters. We have given many concessions to the houses that opposed us to stabilise the realm but we cannot ignore our strongest allies. We could have another rebellion at our hand and let me assure you-even if Lord Tully is my godfather too-his swords will stand by the Starks as he loves his daughter-Lady Catelyn Stark the most. Hell, even half of my own bannerman of the Vale would side with Ned Stark over me due to the bonds he built with them during his foster under me and fighting along them during the rebellion".

Stannis was feeling like more of a fool word by word as Jon Arryn explained the reasons for the actions.

"Also, you yourself were complaining about increasing influence of the Queen's house in the capitol, the presence of Lord Tully and Lord Manderly will strengthen our position and keep the Lannisters in check."

By this time, Robert could not keep his mouth shut-"Stannis, if we go by your sense of justice and reward, we would have a new rebellion every week", pointing towards Davos and referring to the punishment for smuggling meted out to him.

"Moreover, I'm the King, I can gift anything to anybody, like I gave Dragonstone and the royal navy to you and the Stormlands to Renly. Don't forget your only expertise for holding the position of Master of Ships is that you are my brother".

Stannis now thoroughly humiliated by Jon Arryn's reasoning and Robert's taunts gritted his teeth and bowed- "As you wish, your grace. But can I know why Davos is here"-pointing towards the ex-smuggler who was trying to occupy as less space as possible during this royal feud.

A sinister smile now came to Robert's face- Davos has proved himself both capable and loyal, so I have decided to reward him too. Ser Davos, do you know who the Lord Paramount of the North is?"

Davos spoke for the 1st time since being in the king's presence-"Yes, your grace- everybody knows about Lord Eddard Stark-Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North"

Robert-"So, I presume you know your way to the White Harbor?"

Davos simply nodded.

Robert-"As, I was about to explain before my brother barged in here, I have promised Lord Stark-my foster brother, a certain sum as gift for building a new port city on the west coast. I wish that you lead a fleet of royal ships and deliver this amount to him via White Harbor"

Davos was beyond honoured that he was being considered for such a role-"As you wish your grace, I'm at your service".

Stannis again interrupted-"Your grace, I thought there was supposed to be a reward for Ser Davos?"

Robert was losing patience with his brother and snarled at him-"And there is, if you let His Grace continue. So Davos, I know you don't have much in terms of wealth or roots here in the South. Once you have delivered the gold to Winterfell, you would present yourself to Lord Stark. The north doesn't have much of a Navy or shipping culture, so you would assist him in setting up this new port city and also ships and other stuff. In return, I have requested Lord Stark to provide you vassal lands under this new port. You would have your own noble house sworn to Lord Stark and Winterfell. What say you?"

Davos was an orphan from Flea Bottom who had never dreamed much except to have his own family and a house. Now he was being given an opportunity to become a Lord and his children will have a noble future. He had heard the North was a hard place but it could not be worse than Flea Bottom. Moreover he had heard that the Starks treated their bannerman very well.

Davos quickly bowed and spoke-"Your grace, I would be honoured and this is much more than I expected" and collected the scroll Lord Arryn presented him.

Stannis could not believe this, his brother was sending the one loyal man he had found to his foster brother.

"Your grace, I had thought to give Ser Davos some lands in the Stormlands, it would be much closer to his birthplace and also a place in Royal Navy"

Robert had enough of his brother's nit-picking-"Then you should have done it by now, stop complaining like a woman on each and everything. My decision is final and don't forget it's a royal command. Go now and prepare a suitable fleet to transport the gold. Davos here will sail in 2 days".

Stannis bowed and quickly left. Jon Arryn could see that the relation between the brothers was getting worse. He would have to do something or the rift could become permanent. But could he really do something. He knew Stannis would never get the love and respect he desired from Robert as it was fully given to Ned Stark.

Then he turned to Davos, the man had seen enough drama-"Ser Davos, I believe you have 2 sons and a wife. Take them along on the voyage. Don't worry my good brother and good-sister are very good people- they take care of the people loyal to them"

The assurance and warning were both clear to Davos. Give his utmost loyalty to the Starks and and his family's future would be assured, else he would not find a place anywhere in Westeros. He had already decided to be the best and most loyal bannerman to Lord Stark. He bowed and left to prepare for a new voyage of his life.

 **Riverlands- in the shadow of the Twins**

Brynden Tully had been through many wars and conflicts and never feared anything. But, now he had a sense of fear as he looked at the Twins- the seat of Freys. Till now, he was the reckless younger brother of the Lord Paramount, feared but with no responsibility as he always had Hoster to back him up or handle stuff if things went too bad. But now, all was on his shoulders-for all purpose, He was now the Lord Paramount of Riverlands with Hoster and Edmure on the way to Kings Landing and Winterfell respectively. His family power and future depended on his actions. But he was the Blackfish, he couldn't be Hoster and maybe he didn't need to be. Some of their bannerman especially the one he was about to visit had played truant or rebel during Robert's war and needed to be shown the error of their ways. He had brought their steward and almost 200 guards along once he had found that Lord Walder Frey had indeed been paying less and less tribute taxes since last 5 years despite the increasing tolls on his damn bridge. Brynden Tully was seriously considering the idea of having the Riverlands own version of "Rains of Castamere".

He looked back at his men once, all armed to the teeth and with a sign galloped his horse towards the southern tower gate, his men following. He had purposely flown Hoster's Tully sigil instead of his personal sigil- as he wanted Walder Frey to think that it was Hoster or Edmure coming. It was not wrong as he was the current Lord Paramount but he didn't want to give time to the weasel to cook up any scheme.

As they reached the drawbridge, it was already down and the guards quickly gave entry on seeing the banners of their Lord Paramount. His guards and him were already inside and reached the middle tower by the time Lord Frey could come down to welcome his liege lord.

Brynden Tully was fully armoured with a fish helm covering his face with the standard Red and Blue cloak. The entire Frey family was standing behind the Lord Frey who bowed half heatedly and didn't take to his knee on seeing his liege Lord, another sign of disrespect.

Ser Brynden signalled to his men who quickly surrounded the Frey family and took important vantage points and then finally stopped his horse in front of Walder Frey and spoke:

"I think it's customary to bend the knee to your liege lord, Walder Frey or you have forgotten your manners as you forget your oaths to Tullys"

Walder Frey knew Hoster Tully, the man was smart but overtly cautious and didn't have in him to assert his house supremacy. But the man on the horse in front of him- was not him-even if he wore his armour and banners- his tone and actions (the huge number of guards currently surrounding his family was proof of his intentions).

"Who are you, you may fly the Tully banner, but you are not Lord Hoster Tully, my liege Lord".

A young guard came forward and started speaking-"Lord Hoster Tully has been appointed as Master of Laws by his Grace-King Robert and has left for Kings Landing. Young Lord Edmure is currently on way to Winterfell where he will be fostered with Lord Stark. The new Lord Paramount of the Riverlands in their absence is- Lord Brynden Tully. Ravens had been sent to all Riverlands houses. Maybe your got lost".

Lord Walder Frey had already started counting the number of crimes or slights he had committed against house Tully because he knew if it was the person he feared was standing in front of him, he would have to pay them all back.

Once the rider removed his helm to show the grinning face of Lord Brynden Tully, Walder Frey was just able to bow before he fainted and collapsed. The roaring laugh of the Blackfish could be heard for miles as there as total silence at the Twins besides his laughter.

 **Winterfell**

Lord Stark had received Lord Wyman Manderly along with the Iron Bank Representative- Marvos in the Great Hall in the ceremonial way. Bread and salt were offered and accepted. Ned Stark had been closely observing Marvos, outwardly he was showing full confidence that came with being the representative of the biggest banking institution but his eyes belied his posturing. There was nervousness, a sense of uncertainty and even fear. It was good for them. Ned Stark wanted to talk to his bannerman 1st before talking with Marvos. So playing the gracious host, he offered that he take rest after such a long journey, a feast will be held in the evening in his honour and they will talk business in the marrow. Marvos quickly accepted and was led away to the assigned quarters by Ser Rodrick.

He then led Wyman Manderly to his solar where his advisors were already gathered. Ned sat down in the Lord's chair and looked at the portly gregarious man who many considered to be a joke. But Ned knew better- he was one of his most cunning and shrewd bannerman after the Boltons but always loyal. The Manderlys were given refuge by the Starks when they fled the Reach and since then had been one of their devout bannerman. He offered him Winterfell's speciality- the Northern ale and spoke:

Wyman, you can drop the act now, my brother Benjen, my lady wife Catelyn and maestar Luwin have all earned my trust and you can speak freely in front of them.

Lord Manderly after finishing a goblet, smiled and spoke-"My Lord, the act of a fool lord is too befool the enemies of the North and House Stark not for your trusted advisors. Firstly, I would like to thank you for nominating me to King Robert for the position of Master of Coin. I will serve faithfully to both the crown and House Stark."

Ned was not surprised that Lord Manderly knew, the way Kings Landing worked, half the realm would have known by now. He simply smiled and handed over the royal warrant of his appointment to him.

Lord Manderly-"Now, to other matters, I have also got a raven from Kings Landing informing that a consignment of gold is on its way to White Harbor due for Winterfell. It's led by a man called Davos- the smuggler who smuggled food during the siege of StormsEnd. I have ordered my son- Wendel to prepare a strong escort to safely transport it to Winterfell. Also, he would accompanying it here to pay his respects to you before taking over the role of Lord Manderly in my absence".

Ned simply nodded which was a hint to Lord Manderly to continue:

"My Lord, I was about to leave for Winterfell after your raven, when Marvos from Iron Bank presented himself at New Castle and sought passage to Winterfell. I was quite surprised as I thought House Stark didn't have any dealings with Iron Bank or Bravos. But his credentials and story match, so he's truly the man he says he is. Also, Lord Varys seems to have become interested in White Harbor and the North, this past moon I have caught 3 of his little birds (little children he uses as his spy's). They have been dealt with."

Ned was disgusted with the face that Robert allowed a man who used children for such activities to continue in his service, but he knew he could not do much. He also didn't want to know how those birds or children were dealt with- sometimes harsh steps need to be taken.

Ned-"Lord Manderly, what can you tell me about the current political and financial situation of the Iron Bank and Bravos?"

"My Lord, both the city and the bank are quite formidable but the past 2-3 years have been bad for them. They had backed the Targaryen's during the rebellion funding their army and Navy. Aerys considered himself smart, he took loans from Iron Bank even though royal treasury was overflowing as he thought to make the rebellious houses pay these loans after they lost. But he lost. Predictably, King Robert and Lord Arryn have bluntly refused to pay the loans as that money was opposed to them in the war.

Moreover, they have lost quite a lot of money in the war between Volantis and Ghiscari cities, they again bet on the losing side- Volantis won and they hate Bravos and voided all the loan agreements between the losing cities till they pay tribute to Volantis.

Usually, it's stupid to not pay back the Iron Bank, but currently they have zero allies and have victorious rulers who hate them on both sides of the Narrow Sea. They are in a precarious situation and need support to rebuild. IF you wish to negotiate any deal with them, now would be best opportunity as the word and backing of House Stark will deter a lot of their enemies. "

Ned- "Wyman, you and your house have been always loyal to the Starks and we appreciate it. I know you have questions regarding reasons for these urgent summons and the Iron Bank dealings. I just request that you enjoy Winterfell hospitality for 1-2 days. Everything would be made clear to you before you leave for Kings Landing. Also instructions for both you and White Harbor would be given.

Lord Manderly got up and bowed leaving the Stark Household to discuss on how to deal with the Iron Bank, They now knew they would have an upper hand in any negotiations and would use it fully to their advantage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Winterfell**

The feast as promised was splendid and showed House Stark's respect for the Iron Bank and its representative. The way they had welcomed him with genuine respect showed Marvos that the reputation of the Starks for being a fair and noble house was correct. Hospitality was offered without even knowing his intentions for visiting Winterfell unannounced. In the morning, he had gotten up, broken his fast in his chambers and then collected his ledgers and stepped out.

A guard was waiting to guide him to Lord Stark's solar for their meeting. They travelled through the castle to reach the solar, where 4 soldiers stood guard. Marvos had been studying the conditions around the castle and been thinking of ideas and services to settle this deal. He was one of the senior most representatives of the Iron Bank, he had been sent here with full authority to offer anything and everything to ensure this deal is concluded in the Iron Bank's favour. To say that their situation was dangerous would be an understatement. A lot of factions were looking with greedy eyes to rip apart the Iron Bank and in turn Bravos, to some their existence as a city free of former slaves was an abomination.

He was announced and let in the solar. Lord Stark was sitting in the Lord's chair, his Lady wife and younger brother sat on chairs on the other side of table with the maestar standing behind his Lord. Benjen Stark offered him a goblet of Northern Ale which he quickly took. Marvos had developed quite a taste for this drink in the time he had been in Winterfell and had decided to ask Lord Stark for a barrel or 2 as a parting gift. There might be a market for this- an opportunity to earn gold for both him and the Starks.

Lord Stark-"Master Marvos, I hope your stay in Winterfell has been comfortable and we regret for any inconvenience caused."

Marvos-"The stories of Winterfell's hospitality do not do justice to the Starks, I have travelled the world as part of my work and nowhere has an unexpected guest been treated so well. Your hospitality would not go waste and it would return to you many times over. After all, what we sow is what we reap."

The Starks gave him a genuine smile.

"Now on to business, I would like to apologise for the unexpected arrival, I know you had sent a message to Bravos but I had already reached White Harbor when it was handed over to our representative here. So, I presented myself to Lord Manderly and sought passage to Winterfell and the Lord graciously allowed me to join his party. "

Lord Stark nodded indicating him to continue

"In the time when the Starks were still Kings of Winter, after the Doom of Valyria, Bravos and the Iron Bank started trading with the other parts of the world. The Starks were one of our initial trade partners and also the one who trusted some of their gold to us to invest. Just as Aegon Targaryen began his conquest of Westeros, King Torrhen Stark deposited almost his entire treasury with the Iron Bank. I think he foresaw the conquest and didn't want to hand over the century's worth of labour of the Starks and the North to the dragons. The account was kept a secret and very few people in the Iron Bank know about it. Its current worth is: 9 million gold dragons.

He stopped to let the figure seep into the minds of the others. All of them looked shell-shocked. Marvos knew it was a huge amount. Only the Lannisters could have more gold then this, maybe the Tyrells could come equal in few years.

Benjen Stark finally asked:" How?

Marvos-"When your ancestors opened the account with us, we were willing to pay quite a high rate of interest to get the gold to get us started. They negotiated the highest rate possible and House Stark has never violated any of the clauses which would allow us to adjust the rate of interest to our current rate."

Lord Stark-"What is the rate of interest and what are those clauses"?

Marvos pulled a scroll out of his robe and handed it over.

"This is a copy of the agreement between the Iron Bank and House Stark. The current rate being offered to House Stark is 10%, you are the only client which gets this rate as all of our initial clients have either died out, liquidated their accounts or broken one of the clauses.

There are 2 clauses: First, the client will never withdraw more than 40% of their account value. Second, they will never wage or support war against Bravos. Also, these are the account statements of your account since the start of your father's reign till last year. "He handed a small ledger book.

Lord Stark-"Why did my father not receive any of these account statements?"

Marvos-"Ah that, your grandmother in one of her last acts as Lady Regent ordered us to stop sending accounts till the new Lord Stark did not request for it or till your father's heir took over. She didn't trust your father's trust in the Targaryen's and rightly so, considering the amount. It was a loophole in our agreement which she exploited."

I hope it satisfies the reason for your message to Bravos. Now onward to the reason why I was on my way to Winterfell already. As you might already know that the past 2-3 years have been a little difficult for us. Bravos has also been put in a delicate situation because of certain loan deals of ours. While nothing can threaten the stability or existence of the Iron Bank or Bravos, we would not like to worsen our situation. We need time to rebuild and more importantly protection.

Both the Iron Throne and Volantis have a very unfavourable opinion of ours. Moreover some other unsavoury elements can use our weakened situation to exploit us. As our oldest and most respected client, we hope and look towards House Stark to stand by us. King Robert values your friendship quite a lot and Volantis and many others will not dare to threaten us if we have the backing of House Stark and through you, of the Iron Throne. The Iron Bank can provide a lot in return because our resources and contacts are still enormous. Also, Bravos and House Stark are the most vocal opponents of human slavery. Quite a many in Bravos follow the tenants of the Old Gods. "

He finished his pitch and looked towards Lord Stark.

Ned Stark- "I understand your situation and the oldest of our laws were to prohibit slavery and we despise those who indulge in it. But, you know my reign is quite new and before committing the level of my support, would like to know the Iron Bank offer to help us "

Marvos brought out another scroll and handed it over. Maestar Luwin took the scroll and started reading it aloud for the benefit of all.

 **To**

 **Lord Stark**

 **Due to our previous association and to further strengthen our alliance, we are ready to offer the following terms:**

 **The Iron Bank will provide architects and builders to help build the new port city, House Stark plans to establish**

 **We will also provide 25 trading vessels to jumpstart your trading fleet. We also provide shipwrights and other skilled men to establish your own shipyards and to train your crew.**

 **Iron Bank will aid in settling trade deals with all major cities of Essos and will stand guarantee for House Stark deals, thereby providing you a lot of leverage in settling trade agreements.**

 **Iron Bank will fund the reconstruction Moat Callin and restore it the mighty fortress of its heydays.**

 **In return, we expect House Stark to sign a treaty of protection for both Bravos and Iron Bank declaring that in case of any aggression on them, House Stark will protect us and aid us militarily.**

The deal was quite generous and more than any expected but it also gave away the desperation of the Iron Bank for House Stark protection.

Marvos-"Moreover, it doesn't go to say that we will maintain the secrecy of your account as we have done for the past 3 centuries. Also, if you wish to add anything, we can negotiate as I have been given a free hand to finalise this agreement.

Lord Stark thanked him for this offer and asked for some time to discuss the deal with his advisors. They all agreed to meet again in the evening. As soon as Marvos left the solar, all the people present gave their viewpoint on it. Everybody agreed it was a good deal but gave ideas to get more out of it. Ned Stark didn't want to exploit too much as being a follower of Old Gods, he didn't want the city of free men to fall into the hands of the slavers. Benjen and Catelyn were not so charitable and wanted to get as much as they could get in return for pledging the swords of House Stark. Luwin ended up being the voice of reason and compromise. After almost a day of discussion, some shouting and goblets of northern ale, Marvos was sent for. He entered and bowed.

Lord Stark- "We are very thankful for being the custodian of our family wealth for so long and maintaining our privacy. Also, being followers of Old Men, I would never let the slavers put the city of free men in chains. You will have our support and our swords, if required. But, we would require certain concessions on your part as I'm binding my House's fate with yours. "

Marvos-"I'm thankful that you have accepted to support us in our time of need. Please state freely what you need. If it's within my and Iron Bank power, we will not hesitate to support our friends".

Benjen Stark taking this as his que started reading out from a parchment:

 **In addition to the already offered concessions, Iron Bank must support and negotiate the best deals for the soon to be launched –"Wolf Company"- House Stark's own trading company. Minimum of 10 trade deals are expected in next 2 years.**

 **Bravos will give priority to our trade company in all trade deals and Iron Bank will offer any beneficiary trade offered to it, first to Wolf Company if it needs a partner.**

(These first 2 were Benjen's own ideas, trade was becoming his favourite subject)

 **Iron Bank will find and provide the best architects and builders for construction of the new port city and Moat Callin. House Stark will pay for them. Also, they need to train northern Architects as we would be doing lot of construction in coming years.**

 **Bravos will provide deigns of their warships to House stark when we ask for it and also initial shipwrights to jumpstart construction of a northern fleet.**

(These 2 were Catelyn's ideas to make the North self-reliant and not remain dependent on Bravos always. Finally the last ones were Ned Stark's ideas):

 **Iron Bank will provide the best fighters and trainers to train soldiers of House Stark up to the standards of the best sellsword company in the world. Also, smiths would be provided to bring House Stark weaponry levels to be the best.**

 **Finally, we need miners especially gold miners.**

Marvos was smiling inside even if maintaining a stoic face. He was expecting a lot more especially gold being involved, but this would have been the case if he had been treating with Lord Tywin. The Lannisters were their 2nd choice if the Starks refused. The Starks had proved that their reputation for being fair and honourable was well earned. All these could be fulfilled and would provide them with a stronger ally. But he was a man of the Iron Bank, he got an idea for sweetening the deal for both parties

"Lord Stark, your demands are fair and are accepted. But, we have 1 more condition, more of a request, due to the wars and Bravos own growth, our city is overpopulated, of which a lot are skilled former slaves who have fled slavery taking advantage of the wars in Essos. They are looking for a new homeland and life. The North especially House Stark has huge empty lands and these people can be settled in them. These people will do anything to remain free of the chains of slavery. Your House's reputation and the tenants of Old Gods against slavery are quite well known in Essos. These people will happily settle here, providing you manpower and contribute resources. Also, Bravos and Iron Bank will be willing to fund the initial resources required to settle these people in the North. I'm sure they can be easily persuaded to follow the Old Gods too"

The offer was quite tempting and was finally accepted. Than all the parties involved sat down to sort out the minute details of the agreement and sign it. By the following morning, Marvos was on his way to White Harbor bound to Bravos escorted by Stark guards. He had promised that "gifts of friendship" will start arriving within 2 moons"

 **Starks Lands near the Barrows**

Lord Rodrik Ryswell was riding along with his heir- Roger Ryswell and daughter Barbery Dustin to Winterfell with an entourage of guards- far bigger than required. He wanted to put on a show of strength after that young pup had sent those summons-more of a threat to him and his daughter. He knew Winterfell had now a smaller garrison due to the war and Rickard Stark reductions. His 70 guards comprising both Ryswell and Dustin guards will teach their new liege lord to respect his elders and maybe betters. House Stark was no more the prominent power of the North, the Starks had gone soft, and they had forgotten the North can be run only by strong men. His daughter's marriages had placed him in a strong alliance Bolton-Ryswell-Dustin. Barbrey's husband death had only strengthened his situation- the man had been a fool but stubbornly loyal to the Starks. He would have never let Dustin swords being used to threaten the Starks. He was still lost in his thoughts and didn't notice when they had entered Stark lands. But soon, something that had not happened since the days of Lady Sansa Stark regency, when he used to visit Winterfell with his father as a child occured. A strong party of almost 50 riders was quickly approaching them bearing the direwolf and finally surrounded him and his men. The Direwolf of House Stark suddenly looked threatening again against the Horse of his House.

He shouted out-"What is the meaning of this, who's your leader?"

A large man on a horse came forward-"I'm Mors Umber- captain of the Stark outriders on this border. State your name and business in the Stark lands"

Rodrik Ryswell was filled with rage- "Are you blind, do you not recognise the sigil of the Northern Houses- I'm Lord Ryswell of the Rills accompanied by my son and daughter Lady Barbrey Dustin of Barrowton. We are on the way to Winterfell to respond to the summons of our liege lord-Lord Eddard Stark."

The captain Mors Umber bowed and then spoke-"We are sorry my Lord and Lady, we were expecting you 2-3 days early as per the summons of Lord Stark, hence did not recognise your party. We were just doing our duty to protect the Stark lands. I hope you are not offended. We would accompany you to Winterfell to avoid further such delays or incidents. Lord Stark has strengthened the security of his lands considerably".

Rodrik Ryswell knew that the man's tone even if polite was sarcastic. He didn't miss the taunt of their late arrival or the threat of increased guards in Stark lands. The offer to accompany them was nothing more than a ploy to intimate them and judge them. So the young pup knew to play the game, he had used the same tactic. No matter, he had many more cards up his sleeves. He thought. He accepted the man's offer and their party set off for Winterfell surrounded by Stark men.

His daughter rode up to her and spoke in hushed tone-

"The last time I met Ned Stark, he was a shy man, but he seems smarter than we thought. I have never noticed so many guards patrolling the Stark lands, has that man emptied the Winterfell garrison to threaten us. Brandon always used to tell me that his father maintained a guard of only 200-250 men."

(Brandon Stark might be a whoring fool but even he knew not to reveal their true strength to the daughter of his bannerman even if he was fucking her).

"Also, did you notice they have shining new armour and weapons. Seem the best of their guards "she questioned her father.

Rodrik-"Don't worry, the Starks have just fought a war, while we retained half of our strength, we have the swords of House Dustin and Bolton also kept 1/3 of his force behind. Ned Stark knows it and will not try anything stupid. Moreover, his own brother is about to take the Black, his House situation is too dire to start a civil war in the North. We will finally bend the Starks to our will and they will pay for refusing your hand for Brandon Stark. I will make sure Rickard Stark roils in his grave when I put down his son and house. "

Both father and daughter laughed even as his son rode a distance behind them disgusted at his father and sister's words and actions. Roger Ryswell knew that Barbrey had thrown herself at Brandon Stark on her father's encouragement to force his father- Late Rickard Stark to agree to their marriage. They had not counted on the legendary Stark anger and were unceremoniously refused. He was filled with anger as he knew the Starks were good liege lords and had always treated them well. Moreover, he had fought alongside Ned Stark in the rebellion and knew the man was not be trifled with. There was a reason he was called the "Quiet Wolf". A wolf maybe quiet but it still was a wolf. He just hoped that his father's scheming didn't bring them a fate similar to the GreyStarks.

What he didn't know was how close his fears were to reality and how wrong his father and sister about the Starks.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Twins**

Brynden Tully aka Blackfish was quite enjoying his time, he was currently sitting in the Lord's chair in the hall of the Twins- the official meeting hall of House Frey. But, most of the members were currently indisposed having been locked up in their respective chambers to avoid hindering of execution of King's justice. Which brought his thoughts back to the snivelling man standing in front of him- Lord Walder Frey. Since, his arrival 2 days back, the man had fainted far more than normal whenever Brynden Tully tried to question him about certain of his activities and actions. But, today he will have the answers one way or the other.

"Lord Walder Frey, I'm warning you, if you try to faint today and fail to answer my questions, I would hang you and disband House Frey and take the Twins for House Tully. It will make a nice seat for one of Hoster's grandchildren. "

Brynden Tully spoke in a loud and determined voice leaving no doubt of his intentions.

Lord Walder Frey was a cunning, ambitious and vengeful person who hated how all the other Houses especially the Tullys looked down on his House and left no opportunity to avenge those supposedly insults. But he was also a coward and knew when he was lost. He had been feigning these fainting's to avoid the Blackfish questions. But, he finally shouted out, outraged at the punishments he was being threatened with.

"You can't do that, you don't have the authority. The King and the other nobles will not stand for it"

Brynden Tully knew how a desperate man looked like and there was one in front of him- he grinned:

"You forget the laws of the land and the current political situation as easily as you forget the oaths to your liege lord. Let me remind you. I'm currently the Lord Regent of the Riverlands and Lord Paramount, I have the authority to disband your house. Yes, you can always plead to the King- the one whose war you didn't support till you were assured of victory. My brother is the Master of Laws and Jon Arryn is the Hand of King who is married to my niece. There goes your plea to the King. Now to other nobles- to your East is the Vale governed by Arryns, to your North is House Stark, whose current Lord is married to my other niece, the Mallisters hate you with full passion. Who's left, Lord Tywin, he will never risk his daughter's crown for you. "

Lord Frey realised the situation he had put his house in and quickly changed tact and went to his knees and started begging:

"My Lord, we have been faithful servants to House Tully for the past 300 years. I might have made some mistakes, but please forgive us in lieu of our past service".

Brynden Tully motioned for their steward (who had been going through the records of House Frey for past 2 days) to start reading out the list of crimes of House Frey

"Lord Frey, you are accused of not paying your fair share of taxes to House Tully. You are also accused of charging higher tolls from northern houses despite orders from Lord Tully. You are also accused of deliberately holding back your arms when Lord Tully called his banners."

Brynden-"Walder Frey, don't try to deny any of these charges, we have been through your ledgers and have proof of your financial irregularities. If nothing else, you keep excellent records even of thievery and loot. "

Walder Frey-"My Lord, have mercy, please".

Brynden Tully stood up and draw his sword and held it hilt down- "Lord Frey, in the name of Lord Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of Riverlands, I charge you guilty of all the crimes listed against you. House Frey will pay back all the held back taxes with interest to House Tully immediately. Secondly, half of your remaining treasury will be confiscated as punishment. We will be taking the gold along when we return to Riverrun. (He motioned to one of his soldiers who immediately went to collect House Frey treasury). Thirdly, tax collectors from House Tully will be posted to the Twins to insure you do not return to thievery for the next 10 years. Finally, for the next 10 years, House Frey will send 100 able bodied men to join the Nights Watch every year complete with Armor and other supplies. Be grateful, I'm not like your relative Lord Tywin or we could have had a new song " **The Rains of Twins** ". This is your last warning weasel, next time I will simply follow Tywin Lannister method and hang you and your entire family."

With this warning, Lord Brynden Tully, left the hall with his soldiers following him with chests filled with gold dragons. Lord Walder Frey got up from the ground seething with anger with humiliation. He knew very soon entire Westeros would know of Blackfish's action. He and his house had been made a warning to all the other rebellious houses to fear Brynden Tully reign. He vowed that day his undying hatred for House Tully and to take his revenge one day on all of them.

 **Winterfell**

Davos Seaworth was standing in the great hall of Winterfell waiting for an audience with Lord Stark. His wife and 2 children were standing a little back with the Baratheon guards sent along to escort the gold sent to Lord Stark by King Robert. They had set out with 10 ships and 100 guards and had made quick time to White Harbor. They were welcome by Ser Wylis Manderly, the heir to White Harbor who had joined them on their trip to Winterfell adding another 50 soldiers to their convoy. The roads had been clear and they had made it here in less than 4 days. Davos had seen many castles during his seafaring days, but the Stark stronghold was something special, a strong, powerful and fierce castle just like House Stark. He was feeling intimated and hoped Lord Stark accepted an orphan smuggler from Flea Bottom as his new vassal.

A herald quickly announced his arrival. He was everything like the war stories he had heard- a tall, strong built man, young but seemed older burdened with the tragedies of his house. He had a stoic and serious face. Everybody quickly went to their knee. He was accompanied by a lady- who could be no other than Lady Catelyn Stark formerly of House Tully. Davos had seen the new queen Cersei Lannister, considered the most beautiful woman in Westeros from a distance, but he can say that Lady Stark could easily compete with the Queen in beauty and grace. Another man, who seemed like the younger brother of Lord Stark followed them both, with their maestar completing this small convoy.

Lord Stark sat on the weirwood throne, the throne of the former Kings of Winter and now of the Lord Paramount's of the North. Davos Seaworth may not be able to read and write but he could talk and more importantly listen. He had made acquaintance with Ser Wylis Manderly, a jovial person who did not look down on him for his humble origins. He had told Davos a lot about the North, its people, it's Lords and most importantly House Stark and Winterfell. But, even he had commented at the recent constructions and renovations being carried out to Winterfell and the increased number of Stark guards as unusual.

Lord Stark finally sat on the throne and ordered everybody to stand up. Lady Stark stood on the right of Lord Stark and his brother to the left. The maestar took a chair in the corner.

Davos Seaworth gathered his courage and stepped ahead:

"My Lord, my name is Ser Davos, His Grace King Robert Baratheon has tasked me with leading the escort for the gold promised to you by the Iron Throne. I have fulfilled my mission".

He then looked back at the guards who brought chests filled with gold and opened them in front of Lord Stark.

Lord Stark then motioned to Stark guards lining the walls of the hall and they quickly came and took away the chests.

"Ser Davos, you have my thanks for fulfilling this mission. I will also write to His Grace the King, complimenting on your dutiful service. You and all the guards have the hospitality of Winterfell. Ser Rodrick, please arrange quarters and a feast for the soldiers in the barracks in WinterTown. "

An older man stepped forward and led the soldiers to the barracks. Only Davos, his family and Ser Wylis were left standing.

Lord Stark took a long gaze at him and his family and finally let out a sigh: "Ser Davos hand over the letter our King has sent for me regarding you. I'm sure Lord Arryn also sent an accompanying letter for the same."

Davos was totally shocked, how did Lord Stark know about this, only 3 other people besides him and his family knew about it. His face must have shown his shock as Lord Stark chuckled.

"Ser Davos, you must be wondering how I know about this. You might not know but King Robert and I are foster brothers, we were both fostered at the Eyrie under Lord Jon Arryn. I know him since he was a boy of 8 and I can guess what antics he can get up to. The fact that you are accompanied by your family also gave it away. Also, as always Lord Arryn would have sent a letter to explain away the King's actions as he has been doing since our childhood"

Davos then realised why the rebellion had been such a success, it may have been led by 3 Lord Paramount's but they were in fact all a family in spirit if not blood. He quickly handed over the 2 scrolls to Lord Stark who broke the seals and started reading. After he had finished reading, he handed over the scrolls to his the maestar.

"Ser Davos, the King wishes that you swear your allegiance to House Stark and in turn be granted lands under our new port city. Before I do that, I wish to know more about you. I already know about how your actions in smuggling food to StormsEnd during the siege but I wish to know more about you as a person."

Davos saw that Lord Stark was genuinely interested to know about him and it bode well for him as only a good Lord tried to know about his subjects. He signalled his wife to come join him along with her and spoke up:

"My Lord, I was born an orphan in the slums of Flea Bottom in Kings Landing and grew up there. I did many small jobs before being taken on a trading ship. I rose through the ranks to become captain of the same trading ship. I got married to my wife- Marya and we had our 1st son- Dale. But, my employer got bankrupted and I was forced to join a smuggling crew to feed my young family. But, I can swear on both the old and new gods, we never engaged in piracy nor did we indulge in slave trade. I'm ashamed of it and Lord Stannis has already punished me for it by removing the 1st joint from each finger of my left hand".

He removed the gloves to show it to Lord Stark.

"As a sailor, I have sailed to almost every port in Westeros and Essos in even the most treacherous of waters and weather. I smuggled food into StormsEnd as I have seen 1st hand what hunger can do to people having grown up in the poverty of Flea Bottom. I am a man of humble origins and wish nothing more to settle down and provide a better future for my children. I know I may not be worthy to be a vassal under you due to my origins but I wish you give me an opportunity to prove my worth."

Both Stark brothers looked at each other with impressed eyes. They had a shortage of loyal men and Robert had gifted him not only a loyal but talented man. He would prove to be an asset to House Stark.

Lord Stark got up and spoke-"I do not judge a man by his origins but by his actions and you have proved yourself to be a trustworthy and talented man. You have made certain regrettable decisions in the past but you have repented over them and also paid the price for them. You and your kin will always a place at my hearth and welcome to the North. "

Davos bent out and spoke the vassal oath-"I swear that I and my kin after me will honour and follow your command always and will raise my arms whenever you call for it. I swear it by the old and the new gods."

Lord Stark let him kiss his ring and then ordered-"Go take rest, we will meet in a few hours."

A guard came to escort them to their chambers. Lord Stark also made the same offer to Ser Wylis Manderly to take rest and meet with his father, the Lord Manderly who was already in Winterfell. The chambers provided to Davos and his family seemed huge and too comfortable to them, these must be the same offered to Lordly guests at Winterfell. Food was brought to their chambers after which he and his wife put their boys to sleep and engaged in idle chatter as they were too tense to sleep. After a few hours, a guard knocked on the door and asked them to follow him to Lord Stark's solar. He was surprised that his wife had also been summoned but the guard told him Lady Stark wanted to meet her. They walked to the solar which was located in the other corner of the castle and 4 men at arms stood guard outside. They were quickly announced in to the solar.

Both Davos and his wife bowed. Lord Stark gestured them to the 2 empty chairs in front of him to sit and offered them ale- which was unusually strong. Once the pleasantries were out the way he started speaking:

"Let's begin with the introductions- This is Lady Catelyn Stark, my wife and Lady of Winterfell (he gestured to her sitting on his left) and this is my younger brother- Benjen Stark (he gestured to the young man on his right) and this is Maestar Luwin. The oaths you took swearing yourself and your descendants although an informal affair still confirmed as vassal of House Stark. Now you are bound to the service of the Starks of Winterfell. The North is a hard place but we stand by our own through the harshest of winters. I hope you are ready for it"

Davos bowed and "My Lord I accept all duties that you trust me with".

Lord Stark nodded- "A more formal affair will be held to confirm you as a vassal in front of all other Lords of the North at a later date once your Keep has been established. So Ser Davos, would you prefer fishing, farming or lumbering."

Davos looked confused towards Lord Stark-"I don't understand my Lord".

Maestar Luwin unveiled a map on the table and Lord Stark pointed a finger on the western coast near Stony Shore.

"This would be the location of our new city: Direwolf Port. A city will be established to facilitate trade on our western coast. It will have a huge area to govern and hence have decided to divide under 3 vassal lords swearing allegiance to the Lord of Direwolf Port. To the North of the city, there are certain fishing villages which will come under one Lord. The plains to the south will be used for farming and will come under another Lord. Finally the lands to the east of the city, will be governed by another Lord who will exploit resources of the forest to support the new city and its shipyards. So, I hope you get my meaning now. I'm giving you a choice."

Davos was really surprised, he had never heard Lords giving their subjects choice on where to settle.

"My Lord, I'm not really sure as you know I have no prior knowledge or experience with such matters. I would defer to your advice on this matter"

Lord Stark and his wife and brother had already foreseen this scenario and Cat had advised that he be given the lands east of the city as it primarily involved logging and would not involve a Lord's active involvement or presence. Benjen had already suggested other duties for Davos which would entail long periods of absence from his lands. They will provide a capable steward and castellan who can run these lands with help of his wife while he was away.

Lord Stark: "As you have left it to my discretion, I would suggest that you take the lands east of the city, it has quite a lot of forests and hills and a river in its lands. You can start off with logging, earning you an income to found your own Keep and Household. House Stark will pay for a small Keep for you, rest depends on how well you manage your lands."

Davos and his wife nodded to accepting this generous offer.

Lord Stark: "But your own keep is still few years away, it will be constructed after the port city construction reaches an advanced stage. Till then, you will work with my brother Benjen Stark to learn your duties as a Lord of the North. Also, my brother will soon be going to Essos to firm up certain trade deals. I wish you accompany him as a guide and captain of his ship to navigate both the waters and cultures of the Free cities. Your wife will become lady-in-waiting for Lady Stark, so she can learn how to manage her own household in the future. Your 2 sons will start their lessons with Maestar Luwin as all sons of a Lord should begin and when they are of age, I will arrange for them to be fostered or become squires to either me or other Lords of the North to build relations for your house. Till your own keep is ready, your family will remain as part of Winterfell household while you perform your duties to House Stark. You will not have to worry for their wellbeing, everything will be provided by House Stark. "

Davos and his wife were truly shocked and could not speak for some time as the boons they were being offered were rare. Their family had gone from living in Flea Bottom to being fostered in the castle of one of the Great Houses of Westeros.

Davos: "My Lord, me and my family are truly honoured and humbled with your generous gifts. We will ensure our family and descendants will never forget who raised us from our humble origins. We are at your service always. I just wanted to ask when I will swear my oaths officially to my immediate Lord."

Benjen Stark started laughing-"Ser Davos you will have to wait quite a bit time before you can swear you oaths to your liege Lord unless you know how to teach a 1 year old to accept your oaths"

Davos looked at Lord Stark for an explanation

Lord Stark: "Ser Davos, your liege Lord will be the Lord of Direwolf Port and as per the orders of King Robert, it will be the seat of heir of House Stark- who is currently my one year old son. So you need to wait for your liege lord to grow up before he can accept your oath. For now, the oath you spoke before in the great hall will suffice. Take rest, from tomorrow both you and your wife can start their duties"

Davos and his wife bowed and left the solar.

A guard knocked and came in: "My Lord, outriders report that both parties of Lord Hornwood and Lord Ryswell have been sighted and will reach Winterfell by nightfall. "

All the others gathered in the solar looked at Eddard Stark, while the arrival of Lord Ryswell and his daughter was expected, none of them had any idea why Lord Hornwood was coming.

Lord Stark sighed, (he had forgotten to share this idea of his with his council as he himself was not sure as there were lot of parties involved in this but if it came to fruition, one of his biggest headaches would be removed):

"Lord Hornwood is here at my summons, I have an idea which will solve a lot of our problems. Let's Lord Manderly first, I don't wish to give the same explanation twice."


	10. Chapter 10

**Winterfell**

The Stark council was sitting in Lord Stark solar each with their own thoughts over the impending arrival of the 2 Lords coming to Winterfell. Before anymore discussions could be held, the guard announced the arrival of Lord Wyman Manderly and his heir Wyman Manderly. Both the men entered and bowed to Lord Stark and Lady Stark. Northern Ale was offered which brought a smile to both the Manderlys face.

Lord Manderly: "My Lord, this ale is a unique speciality of Winterfell, it's quite strong and yet soothing, would you be willing to give me 2-3 caskets of it to take along to Kings Landing. It's time for the south to savour this drink."

Ned Stark was intrigued, Lord Manderly was the 2nd person to ask for such a gift, Marvos of Iron Bank had made the same request. He had been gifted 3 caskets of Northern ale as a token of their new alliance. He had never thought the ale was any special having had it since a child (secretly of course) but he did relish its taste as compared to other beverages as in Dornish Red or Arbor Gold but he thought it as his own unique taste. Since returning from the war, he had ordered for doubling its production as was one of his few sins. He nodded:

"Wyman, 4 caskets will be ready to accompany you when you leave from Winterfell. Now to other important matters. I wish to knew few details about White Harbor and discuss few proposals.

How many ships can White Harbor currently handle at one time?

What is the strength of the City Watch?

What is the state of the road from Winterfell to White Harbor?

Also, would House Manderly be willing to relinquish the Wolfs Den back to House Stark?

Lord Manderly was surprised by the line of questions but as a loyal subject answered them:

"My Lord, White Harbor can currently handle 50-60 ships at the same time. If we construct another dock, we can easily take this number to 80-90 ships. The city has quite a lot of seafront and land to grow. But it all depends on the trade, gold and your command.

Secondly, we maintain a strength of 2500 City Watch, but due to the war, we had increased it to 3500 fearing an attack from the Targaryen Navy. We intend to disband the additional guards and return to normal strength soon.

The road is in good condition, it can easily allow 1 carriage to pass easily. Although repairs are needed in some places but nothing major.

Finally, the entire city is yours My Lord, but specifically the Wolfs Den to this day belongs to House Stark. When your ancestors gave those lands to us they maintained control of the castle, we are just the custodians of it for House Stark. But, might I know the reasoning for these questions. "

Ned Stark had already discussed his ideas with Cat and Benjen and both had provided their inputs. Cat had provided the idea to involve the Manderlys in their projects as most of their trade will be going through White Harbor. If it's profitable to them, it will ensure that their richest vassal remains loyal.

"You already know that an Iron Bank representative had come to Winterfell to negotiate an alliance with House Stark. An alliance has been struck and soon increased trade will start flowing through the North. Also, certain number of people would also be coming through who would settle on some of the vacant lands of House Stark. All this will flow through White Harbor increasing the trade and shipping. Very few people know about this agreement and I'm telling you as I trust you both as loyal bannerman. "

Benjen Stark thought both father and son chests expanded with pride, if it was even possible for them to expand more.

Ned Stark continued: "Thus, my line of questions. Also, I would be making lot of changes for the betterment of the North and hence would like that you follow my orders with the least number of questions. "

Lord Manderly stood up: "My Lord, the Manderlys have been the loyal vassals of House Stark since you gave us refuge in the North. We would follow your orders without question and the fact that you are willing to share even few details with us is an honour"

All the Starks smiled at the declaration of their bannerman.

Benjen Stark handed over a scroll to Lord Manderly. It was done purposely, although Catelyn Stark may be the brains behind some of their plans and ideas, she did not want to show it in front of her husband's bannerman. Most men did not take well to taking commands from their Lord's wife especially a new young wife that too from a different region and religion. She wanted to win their trust by getting results of her ideas. Till then she would remain in the shadows of her husband's authority.

Ned Stark: "It is a list of instructions for both you and White Harbor.

Firstly, you should construct another dock immediately to handle the additional ships that will be making port here.

Secondly, House Stark will finance a new trading company, the Wolf Company to handle the trade of the North. We wish to make White Harbor and specifically Wolfs Den its headquarters. Start renovations on it and make it ready within next 4 moons. House Stark will pay for its renovation. We will soon get an initial fleet from Bravos to jumpstart our trade. Further ships would be constructed by House Manderly, hence start working on designs and shipyards. Also, 1 dock should be kept reserved for our ships only.

Thirdly, upgrade the road from White Harbor to Winterfell so it can easily accommodate 3 carriages together. It should be stone based not the current mud track. House Stark will fund this too. But it should be ready within the next 2 moons. You can call on as much labour as possible but projects must be completed within the time.

Fourthly, a lot of new people would be passing through White Harbor, so maintain the City Watch at 3000 men. A lot of these men would be needed for escorting goods and people. The remaining 500 men should be sent to Winterfell. We are expanding our guard and fully trained men would be an advantage. We will pay for their Armor and horses. Send them in parties of 50 men led by a knight with new convoys that come for Winterfell. Also, I will give you 100,000 gold dragons to cover these expenses and any future ones you shall incur on behalf of House Stark. Accounts of this account shall be sent every 2 moons. I will be sending a lot of ravens to White Harbor in the near future.

Both the Manderlys nodded accepting their liege orders without question.

Finally, Lord Manderly, I have a proposal that may strengthen our bonds. Your sister Donella is married to Lord Halys Hornwood. He has an unmarried sister- Berena Hornwood. I wish that she may be married to my brother Benjen Stark."

Everybody in the solar was shocked. Nobody was expecting this marriage proposal and the reason for Lord Hornwood impending arrival was explained.

Wyman Manderly-"My Lord, I thought your brother Benjen was taking the Black, the entire North is rife with these rumours. I assume that the new port city will be your brother's seat."

Ned Stark-"The rumours are false, my brother has no such intentions. He will marry and extend the Stark line. He will be given Moat Callin as his seat, once it has been refurbished. I hope you and Lord Hornwood will accept the proposal, the Starks and Manderlys will be bonded by blood then even if in an indirect manner."

Lord Manderly was slowly understanding his liege lord's plan and smiled. The Quiet Wolf seems to be quite shrewd, the enemies of House Stark will not know what hit them.

"My Lord, it is a great honour for both houses. I'm sure my good brother will also feel the same. I wish to talk to him before we finalise the betrothal. "

Once the Manderlys had left, Ned explained the reasoning behind this wedding proposal to both his brother and wife. Once, they heard him out, they gladly agreed and Benjen committed to doing his duty to his family.

 **10 miles from Winterfell**

The Ryswell and Dustin entourage had already spotted the towers of Winterfell and were making their way towards the Stark castle surrounded by Stark men. Lord Ryswell confidence was slowly dipping as he had spotted a lot more guards in these lands. Their companions seemed to be only a small part of the Stark guard. Also, a lot of construction seemed to be happening. Had the pup grown up faster than he thought? Ned Stark's strategy was confusing him.

As they entered WinterTown, he could see lot many Stark banners and guards but what shocked him was the Baratheon and Manderly banners. Was the King here in Winterfell? Not possible, he would have heard of the King's arrival and what was the fat buffoon lord doing here. If it were up to him, he would strip the Manderlys of their lands and send them back to the Reach as beggars and give these profitable lands and city to a true Northern like him or Bolton even. Their gods were also wrong and yet he pranced around like a Northern Lord.

As he was lost in his thoughts, his daughter came up to him:

Barbery Dustin: "Father, this is strange, why are there so many Stark guards, has Ned Stark not disbanded his levies after the war? Did you see the Manderly banners, what is Lord Manderly doing here?"

Before the father-daughter duo could do any more scheming, they were interrupted by the sounds of horse hoofs, they looked up to see another banner-bull moose, brown on a field of dark orange, Lord Hornwood seemed to be heading towards Winterfell too. A lot seemed to be afoot in the North and specifically Winterfell and they wanted to get to know the reasons behind these activities. The group quickly made it inside Winterfell where they were received by Benjen Stark as customary. They were ushered to their chambers with the invitation to join the Starks for a quite dinner. A Welcome Feast had been planned for the next evening. The Ryswell's politely declined the invitation preferring to eat in their chambers to continue their scheming. This led to them failing to notice the absence of the Starks and the other guest Lords- Lord Manderly and Lord Hornwood from the evening supper too.

 **Lord Stark Solar**

Ned Stark: "Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Halys, I thank you for answering so swiftly to my raven. "

Halys Hornwood while taking the ale from Benjen Stark nodded and spoke:

"My Lord, House Hornwood is always loyal to House Stark and we will always answer your call as swiftly as possible. Although, I was bit surprised as no reason had been provided for the urgent summons to Winterfell. Have I or my house committed any wrong?"

Ned Stark smiled at his loyal bannerman words and thought that there will still men whom he can trust.

"Nothing of that sort, you and your house have always been loyal to House Stark and it has not gone unnoticed. Let it not be said that House Stark does not reward true loyalty. I have a proposal for you, my brother, Benjen Stark will soon be the Lord of his own lands and Moat Callin will be his seat. Renovations will start very soon to return the fortress to its glory. He is unmarried and I wish that he be married to your sister Berena, if you would consent to the match."

Lord Halys Hornwood sat shocked and could not fathom a reply. He would have never guessed this was the reason for the urgent summons. He would be the good brother to his liege lord's brother and Moat Callin was one of the strongest seats in the North with extensive lands. The rise in prestige of his house could not even be calculated. He would be on an equal footing to the Boltons, who always looked down on his house and kept trying to encroach on his lands.

Lord Manderly who was sitting quietly till now finally spoke up seeing that his good brother was shocked into silence

"My Lord, my good brother seems shocked by this honour and would be more than willing to this betrothal. "

This finally brought Halys Hornwood back to this senses and he quickly stood up and bowed

"House Hornwood and my sister are honoured by this proposal and I accept the betrothal of your brother Benjen Stark and my sister Berena Hornwood. I would be willing to offer a dowry of 3000 gold dragons and 200 soldiers to help in setting up their future seat. Also, 10% of silver from our silver mines will be given over to House Stark for the next 50 years. "

Before Ned Stark could react, Lord Manderly spoke up:

"House Manderly will also aid Lord Benjen in setting up his seat. As part of Lady Berena's dowry, we will offer 5000 gold dragons, 300 soldiers and food stores. "

The Starks were awed by this generous offer. They had definitely underestimated the worth of a Stark marriage in the North. They had proposed this alliance with a different perspective in mind but they would definitely not refuse such a huge dowry.

Ned Stark: "My Lords, the dowry is quite generous and we are thankful as it would aid in setting up my brother's seat. I propose that they be married 2 years from now in Winterfell. It will give us time to start the renovations on Moat Callin and make it liveable. "

Lord Hornwood quickly agreed to these conditions and a betrothal agreement was quickly signed with Lord Manderly acting as witness. Both Lords promised to immediately send 100 men each to garrison the castle to begin the renovations. House Manderly was further tasked with improving the road from White Harbor to Moat Callin. The betrothal was announced the following morning to the cheers and smile of soldiers and Lords of House Stark, Manderly and Hornwood and to the shock of the Ryswell brood.

After breaking their fast, Ned Stark steeled himself for the meeting that will make or break his reign. It could plunge the North into civil war or turn it the road of prosperity. As always he sat in his solar with Benjen on his right and Catelyn to his right and Luwin standing in the back. For this particular meeting, he had placed **Ice** \- the Stark Valyrian sword on his desk and 2 armed guards inside the solar. Benjen was also armed with **Frost**. None of them trusted their impending guests for this meeting. Lord Rodrik Ryswell, his son and heir Roger and daughter- Lady Barbery Dustin were announced in, they all bowed even if bit stiffly and sat down. If they noticed the guards or **Ice** , they didn't comment. For quite some, there was total silence, a war of will happening, which side will break 1st and show their cards.

Finally Rodrik Ryswell spoke up: "House Stark's hospitality seems to have worsened since your father's death, welcoming loyal vassal lords with swords on display and guards in the room. If you wanted to show your dominance there are better ways rather than ones which could trigger civil war in the North " with a smirk on his face.

Ned Stark had enough of the drama and coy play, so spoke up: "The hospitality of Winterfell remains undiminished for its loyal vassals. It's the treacherous ones that need to worry. You really thought that I would not get to know of your actions during the war. You kept half of your levies at home. Planning to usurp Winterfell if the war went badly for House Stark. But you seem to have forgotten the history of the North and House Stark. We pay back loyalty and treason both in equal measure. "

The Ryswell brood looked at each other terrified, how Lord Stark knew of their actions and plans? Lord Ryswell knew he would have to pay for this but he knew the punishment could not be severe as he still held many cards in his sleeve.

Lord Stark stood up, unsheathed **Ice** and spoke:" Lord Ryswell for your actions of not fulfilling your oaths to House Stark, I sentence you to take the Black immediately. Your heir Roger Ryswell will ascend to Lordship of the Rills. Also, House Ryswell will provide 200 horses from your herd to House Stark as punishment. For the next 10 years, Winterfell will only pay half the price for the Ryswell horses"

Before Ned could complete Barbery Dustin started shouting: "Have you gone mad Stark, you cannot force a Lord to take the Black, do you think we and our allies will accept this. You will face a civil far and Winterfell will be burnt down."

Before any more words could be said they felt unsheathed swords on their back silencing them quickly. Ned Stark smiled:

"Let's not make empty threats and worsen your situation. Let me explain the situation to you. Firstly, I'm the Warden of the North and can force anybody to join the Black. You are welcome to petition the King if you make it past Moat Callin. (The threat was plain and simple). Secondly, you are overestimating your allies, Bolton is surrounded on all sides by staunch bannerman of Starks, Karstarks are my kin, Hornwood and Manderlys are now tied to us by my brother's betrothal. The Dustin's and their bannerman are loyal to the Starks and Lady Barbery you do not have the influence or an heir to hold on to Barrowtown. The Ryswells will stand alone and if you still fight us, I will ensure your house meets a similar fate to the GreyStarks, your lands will be plundered, your castle torn down and every member of your house slaughtered. Are you ready to plunger your house into darkness, Roger?"

Till now Roger Ryswell was sitting quietly in his chair as his worst fears were coming true in front of his eyes. If his father could not see, they had lost, then he would step up to protect his house. All eyes in the chamber were now on him.

Finally he stood, hung his head down and spoke up: "My Lord, I accept the oaths as Lord Ryswell and accept all the punishments meted out to us. My father will leave for the Wall immediately. The horses will be delivered within the next 2 moons."

Rodrik Ryswell could not believe his ears, his son had turned traitor on him and he could not do anything, Ned Stark had totally out played him. Maybe he should have heeded his father's words: **The Horse is no match for the direwolf**. He accepted defeat and bowed:

"My Lord, Ryswells have been loyal bannerman for centuries, I hope you will not punish my house further for the actions of an old ambitious man. I will try to redeem myself by defending the North at the Wall."

Barbery Dustin could not believe what was happening, were all men of her house cowards, the moment the direwolf even growled, they threw away their swords and bended. How many more insults were they willing to take from House Stark? She scowled and looked at the Starks and spitted:

"I and Barrowtown will not forgive these insults, Lord Stark. Your house has always humiliated us. First your brother and now you. I wish the Mad King had burned you both also along with your father. "

This caused an immediate reaction as all the Stark swords were unleashed at her with anger risen to the highest levels. Finally it was Catelyn Stark who came forward and slapped Barbery hard on the face

"Be thankful, that you have partaken of the guest rights and House Stark never breaks them or you would have been dead by now for uttering those words. You have lost all sense and propriety and not fit to be the Lady of a Noble House. "

She turned to her husband: "My Lord, do it, she deserves it"

Ned Stark had not wanted to do this and certainly not in this manner but Barbery's hatred for his house had proved that Catelyn's idea was the only logical solution to this problem.

"Lady Barbery Dustin, you are hereby stripped of the Ladyship of Barrowtown. You have no blood right to the Dustin lands and a year has passed since your husband death and it's clear you will not produce any Dustin heir. Jory Cassel, son of a loyal soldier is hereby appointed as Lord of Barrowtown and will take over his seat immediately. You are banished from the North and will have to join the Silent Sisters for your treasonous words and actions against your liege Lords. I know you do not follow the Seven, but I will make sure they will make an exception for you. You will leave for a nunnery in the Riverlands on the morrow. "

Barbery started shouting and wailing at this injustice and the Ryswell men looked down in shame, having no force to stop this extremely harsh yet justified punishment.

Only Catelyn Stark was sporting a grin, she had avenged the betrayal that Barbery Dustin had given her by having an affair with Brandon while he was engaged to her. Never underestimate a scorned woman's wrath.

On the marrow, different convoys left Winterfell- Barbery Dustin was being led to the Riverlands, Rodrik Ryswell left to join the Wall, now Lord Roger Ryswell left for the Rills to take up his new position and Rodrik Caswell left with his daughter, nephew and now Lord of Barrowtown Jory Cassel and the Dustin and some additional guards to act as Regent for his young nephew. Lord Hornwood left filled with pride for the rise of his house and the Manderly father and son duo left for White Harbor. All were contemplating the future that stood in front of them. Ravens flew to all the keeps of the North, announcing these new changes.


End file.
